My Soldier, my servant… my love
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: "¿Cuándo comenzaron a cambiar las cosas? ¿En qué momento mi vida se vio tan ligada a mi rival?... ¿y en qué momento paso de ser mi rival, a ser algo más que un amigo?" Vegeta reflexiona su vida y sus ideales después de muchos años de vivir en la tierra, enfrentándose a un nuevo sentimiento. ADVERTENCIA:YAOI
1. Chapter 1: My soldier

_Es mi primer Fic para ESTA pagina, estoy probando con uno de mis Fics cortos, asi que no sean rudos por favor! Por cierto, no se si debia poner una devertencia por el genero o algo asi, no se bien jeje, perdon si lo hice y avisenme si asi fue!_

_Reitero, este Fic es YAOI, Goku x Vegeta, pero contiene accion, espero les guste, son tres capitulos en total!_

_Dragon Ball, sus secuelas y sus personajes son obra de Akira Toriyama y la Toei. Cuando sean mías ahí les aviso xP!_

* * *

Capítulo 1: My soldier.

El sol naranja del amanecer entró por las diminutas ventanas de la cámara de gravedad, iluminando el rostro del príncipe, quien descansaba recostado sobre el suelo. Sus afilados ojos negros se clavaban en el techo de aquel lugar, mirándole con recelo, mientras intentaba cansadamente recuperar el aliento después de una noche entera sin dormir. La gravedad seguía encendida en ciento cincuenta grados por sobre el nivel normal de la tierra, mezclando la luz roja con la brillante del exterior. Dejó ir un suspiro cansado de sus labios entreabiertos, mientras giraba con mucha dificultad su rostro a un lado, observando el lejano paisaje fuera de ahí.

Sentía sus huesos y sus músculos caer pesadamente sobre la superficie blanca del suelo, pensando siquiera en si podría levantarse después de una jornada tan larga y pesada. Volvió su vista al frente y tomando fuerza del orgullo, comenzó a despegarse del suelo. El sudor y la sangre seca y entremezclada se pegaban a su piel manteniendo un hilo con el piso, haciendo más difícil su separación. Trastabilló unos momentos antes de mantener el equilibrio y poder estar de pie. El sudor recorrió su frente obligándole a cerrar un ojo forzosamente, sintiendo como los pulmones se le presionaban con la fuerza, haciéndole suspirar más profundo.

Llevó su mano a su hombro derecho al percatarse de que este estaba zafado, haciendo una mueca de dolor al presionarlo más de lo que debía. Con pasos pesados avanzó hasta el monitor del centro, esquivando torpemente los restos de robots de entrenamientos hechos puré sobre el suelo. Finalmente su mano buena oprimió el botón de apagar, y con un leve siseo la gravedad y las luces rojas e intensas fueron disminuyendo. Dejó ir una especie de quejido y se aproximó a la salida, la cual, a pesar de ya no estar en condiciones extremas, era un objetivo difícil de completar.

La pesada puerta metálica se abrió dejando pasar el aire frío de la mañana, contrastante con el calor intenso que se generaba dentro de la máquina de entrenamiento. Avanzó cojeando en dirección a la entrada de su casa, fue cuando notó que su rodilla también sangraba, y que con él esfuerzo solo había conseguido abrirla otra vez. Levantó la vista y trató de ajustar su vista a la lejanía, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar aclara la mirada, pues segundo a segundo se nublaba más y parecía moverse de un lado a otro.

Cayó con una rodilla sobre el suelo y dejó ir un jadeo, cerrando los ojos para volver a centralizarse. Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba un entrenamiento así de pesado, sin salir durante dos días seguidos, únicamente para recuperarse y volver a entrar. Sintió ascos a falta de alimentos, inclinándose más al pasto listo para cualquier expulsión, pero esta no llegó, no había nada que sacar. Escupió salvia a un lado, una con gran cantidad de sangre, mentalizándose para volverse a levantar.

Estaba harto, sentía una desesperación indescriptible que solo se incrementaba día con día. Ya no soportaba vivir así, tener que entrenar así, esforzarse incluso más allá de lo que podía. Pero era necesario, él era el príncipe de todos los saiyajins, el poseedor de la sangre real y único heredero del título a rey, el más fuerte… o al menos, así debería de ser. Presionó su puño de su única mano buena, incrustando sus dedos ensangrentados y sus guantes desgarrados en el pasto y lodo de su patio, sintiendo toda la decepción y vergüenza cayendo una vez más sobre él, una difícil realidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Kakarotto, ese sujeto que sin anhelarlos o pedirlos, poseía todos esos poderes místicos, unos que él siempre deseo, y los cuales le fueron arrebatados. Se sintió inútil y desesperado nuevamente, parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás lograría alcanzar los poderes de ese soldado de clase baja. Bah, ese título ya no tenía sentido desde hace mucho, Kakarotto había demostrado ser fuerte, pero cometió el error de serlo más que el verdadero gobernante de su raza. Otra vez ese nudo formándose en su garganta, esa sensación de renunciar y aceptar su derrota, la idea de dejar soltar lágrimas tan humillantes como su derrota. Pero tampoco tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

-¡papá! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- sintió una mano rodeándole el brazo e intentar levantarlo. Incluso girar su cuello para encarar a su hijo mayor le resultó doloroso. Por un momento quiso dejarse llevar a rastras por el chico, pero su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad siempre le daban fuerza repentinamente. Jamás demostraría su lado flaco ante alguien.

-¡suéltame, mocoso!- bramó zafándose el brazo y ahogando un grito al sentir su hueso roto balancearse. –hazte a un lado, solo estorbas…- dijo acumulando fuerzas de algún lugar para poder ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Su pierna sangró y se abrió más su herida al apoyarse en este para avanzar, llevándolo a caer al suelo nuevamente. Trunks acudió de inmediato para sostenerle nuevamente, con un rostro preocupado y soltando palabras que Vegeta ya no podía escuchar, pues sus tímpanos comenzaban a hacer un ruido aturdidor en su cabeza. Levantó la vista intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando ir todo su peso sobre su hijo, quien prácticamente gritaba en su oído. Sus ojos negros parecieron bailar dentro de sus cuencas, nublándole la vista logrando hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, fijando su rostro en dirección al suelo, por un momento dejó de sentir toda clase de dolor, solo una sensación abrumadora subiendo desde la boca de su estómago. Nuevamente la sensación de vomitar volvió, y cuando creyó que no volvería a salir nada, el pasto se tiñó de rojo, al igual que su barbilla y los retazos de guantes blancos que se apoyaban en el suelo. Miró unos instantes el charco de sangre debajo de él, hundiéndose en un mareo que apenas le dejaba visualizar algo, los pies de su esposa parada frente a él y gritando algo que su cerebro no podía comprender. Sus brazos temblaron, y antes de poder moverse, sus fuerzas desaparecieron hundiendo su rostro en su propio líquido carmesí.

[…]

Abrió lentamente los ojos ante el chillante sonido del monitoreo de la maquina marcando sus latidos. Sobre él vislumbró el color de techo de la enfermería de la C.C. poco a poco su cuerpo recuperó la sensación, detectando el lugar exacto de sus heridas y los vendajes que ahora le rodeaban las extremidades. El hueso de su brazo estaba ahora en su lugar, y aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas, ya podía procesar las cosas a la perfección.

-¿Por qué?- escuchó una voz a su lado y sin ganas siquiera de tener que verle, se giró lo suficiente para observar a su hijo sentado a su lado en una silla. Los ojos azules de Trunks se notaban preocupados y reclamantes. Vegeta no contestó nada regresando su mirada al vacío del techo. -¿Por qué lo haces papá?- preguntó nuevamente y el príncipe dejó ir un bufido.

-no sé a qué te refieres…- respondió Vegeta y Trunks se alteró de inmediato, saltando en su propio lugar.

-¡me refiero a esto!- exclamó señalando su situación, recorriendo con su vista su cuerpo herido y levantando sus manos para puntualizar. -¡me refiero a tus entrenamientos suicidas!- agregó y Vegeta frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto.

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué entrene como tú que solo juegas a los buenos amigos con ese malcriado bastardo de Kakarotto?- cuestionó Vegeta con un tono agresivo, afilando su vista y enfrentando a su hijo. Trunks se sintió ofendido, pero de inmediato apaciguó su ira y volvió a sentarse en la silla de madera.

-quiero que entrenes de una manera donde no acabes agonizando en el patio ni necesites más de una operación o recompostura…- contestó en voz baja y tranquila, mirando como Vegeta volvía sus ojos al techo con absoluta calma. –Nos has asustado bastante, mamá y Bra estaban aterradas cuando te vieron…- agregó pero parecía como si no estuviese diciendo nada.

-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó después de un rato. Trunks levantó la vista y endureció el rostro evitando los ojos amenazantes de su padre.

-Fue con Bra al templo del maestro Karin por semillas del ermitaño…- musitó y la frente de Vegeta se surcó en enfado e incomprensión.

-¡¿eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que ellas fueran?! ¡Tú puedes volar, habría sido más rápido, además puede ser…!- no terminó su frase cuando las palabras de Trunks le callaron en seguida.

-están con Goku…- dijo y la quijada de Vegeta se cerró con tal fuerza que sus dientes produjeron un chirrido audible para su hijo. –mamá y mi abuelo te atendieron lo más rápido posible, pero aún estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, cuando le dije que iría yo se negó, dijo que si tratabas de irte de nuevo a la maquina ella no podría detenerte. Bra estaba muy nerviosa como para quedarse, por eso decidieron ir ellas, fueron con Goku pero él ya no tenía y con su técnica las llevó hasta el templo sin problemas. Están seguras…-

Vegeta dejó ir un bufido incrédulo ante esa última afirmación, mirando al techo como si este fuera su peor enemigo. Trunks dejó ir un suspiro y se concentró en la energía de su madre y hermana para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, seguían en el templo, seguramente retenidos por los balbuceos sin sentido de Karin, quizá negándose a entregarlas como de costumbre.

-papá…- volvió a llamar pero Vegeta ni siquiera movió un pelo. –Deja de entrenar, al menos de esa manera, por favor…- pidió Trunks de manera suplicante. El rostro de Vegeta permaneció inmutable. –no creó que la Tierra se encuentre en peligro, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Además Goku está con nosotros y…-

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Es todo lo que ustedes saben decir?!- gritó Vegeta de manera reclamante, girando su rostro embravecido a su hijo. Trunks vacilo unos segundos antes de comprender su enfado. -¡no es la Tierra, muchacho tonto! Lo que pase o deje de pasar no me interesa en lo absoluto. ¡Tú y todos ustedes jamás entenderán lo que es el orgullo de guerrero!- exclamó bastante alterado.

Trunks miró sin comprender, ligeramente intrigado por sus palabras. No podía ser cierto que después de tanto tiempo su padre siguiera tan celosos de Goku, tan obsesionado con querer ser más fuerte, con querer ser el mejor, o el único. Bajó la mirada para poder pensar mejor las cosas, sabía de sobra la rivalidad que mantenían esos dos personajes, pero después de un tiempo las cosas parecían haberse calmado, al menos para el resto. Pero el coraje y la ira reflejada en los ojos de su padre le hacían poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente, darse cuenta de que para Vegeta, ese asunto jamás se había desvanecido de sus pensamientos. Era un duro peso para el orgullo del príncipe.

-no lo entiendo papá…- dejó ir Trunks después de unos momentos, mirando al suelo y cruzando sus manos al frente. Vegeta no mostró interés y solo se movió para parpadear. –No entiendo por qué te torturas tú mismo de esta manera, porque te empeñas en querer sobre pasar algo que no puedes…- dijo levantando la voz con cada palabra. Los ojos de Vegeta viajaron hasta situarse en los de su hijo, lo suficientemente calmados para motivarle a seguir hablando. –no comprendo por qué no puedes aceptar las cosas tal como son, ¡nadie es perfecto! ¡Siempre habrá alguien mejor que nosotros y debes aprender a vivir con eso! ¡Debes aceptar que Goku es más fuerte y resignarte!…- hizo una pausa para esperar una reacción de parte de su padre, pero permaneció quieto esperando por más. –deja de esforzarte, deja de dañarte y de dañarnos, no vale la pena, papá, al final, dime, ¿Qué ganarías con matar a Goku?- cuestionó y finalmente, los labios de Vegeta se retorcieron hasta formar algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-¿Quién dijo que quería matarlo?- cuestionó y los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron ante esas palabras. –Muerto no me sirve de nada… además ha demostrado ser un digno saiyajin, matarlo no sería divertido…- aclaró y sus sonrisa se amplió de manera siniestra. –Solo debo vencerlo, y cuando eso pase le hare jurarme lealtad por el resto de su vida…-

Los ojos de Trunks se angostaron y comenzó a negar con la cabeza para luego sonreír y soltar una risa seca y sarcástica, totalmente incrédulo y aturdido con semejante respuesta. Le parecía aún más tonta que la idea de que lo matase. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y se restregó la cara como para aclarar sus ideas y reorganizar su mente.

-¿me estás diciendo que quieres ganarle para que te jure lealtad como soldado, como un guerrero a su rey?- cuestionó en el tono más incrédulo posible. Los ojos de Vegeta afirmaron con un movimiento casi imperceptible, y Trunks dejó ir un suspiro procesando sus ideas. –eso es ridículo… ¿de verdad crees que él aceptaría? Aunque le vencieras esa idea es totalmente imposible…- dijo y Vegeta se encogió de hombros abierto a cualquier posibilidad. –es una locura papá, una vil tontería, no estamos en Vegita, a Goku no le interesa que tú seas el príncipe, que tu _fueras _su rey, jamás le veras jurándote lealtad, así que vete olvidando de esa idea…-

-no es si le parece o no, tiene sangre saiyajin y es su deber seguir a su rey. Por su fuerza no ha sabido seguir su linaje, pero si le derroto entonces tendrá que servirme, servir como mi guerrero…- dijo Vegeta y Trunks volvió a negar con la cabeza sin comprender la necedad y la incomprensión de su padre.

-no lo entiendes papá, eso no va a pasar, Goku es un terrestre, no caerá jamás en algo como eso, es simplemente absurdo…- aseguró Trunks y el entrecejo de Vegeta se profundizo.

-¿Tu que sabes, mucoso? Lo que pase no puedes asegurarlo, no conoces nada sobre un verdadero guerrero, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe…- cortó de mala manera el príncipe y Trunks agitó frenéticamente la cabeza.

-estás loco, papá…- susurró el chico – pelas por un poder que no tiene absoluto sentido… te arriesgas por nada…- agregó y miró al suelo sin dejar de negar.

-no lo entiendes…- musitó Vegeta, a nada de decir alguna otra clase de argumentación, pero tres energías aparecieron repentinamente fuera de la habitación.

Trunks se giró a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Vegeta se giraba a la pared para darles la espalda. Quiso levantarse y largarse para evitarse más tonterías, pero por más ganas que hubiera tenido, su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido como para poder hacerlo. Se escucharon murmuros y luego un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Trunks soltó un suspiro mirando de reojo a su papá.

-no te preocupes, mamá, esta despierto...- dio como respuesta y la puerta se abrió lentamente acompañada por un siseo.

Bulma asomó la cabeza por la rendija y lentamente se adentró en la habitación. Sus ojos azules no se separaban del cuerpo de su marido tendido en la cama, y sintió un gran alivio al observarlo respirar adecuadamente. Bra le siguió de cerca hasta posarse al lado de la cama, a un costado de la posición de Trunks. Los puños, aún adoloridos del príncipe se presionaron cuando el sonido de los terceros pasos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, tan confiados y seguros como de costumbre, con ese sonido despreocupado que producía al tocar el suelo. Su presencia llegó hasta estar a su lado junto al resto de su familia, no podía verlo, pero sabía que le estaba mirando, reconocía la sensación de sus ojos clavandose sobre su persona.

-Vegeta...-llamó Bulma con la voz más calmada posible. El príncipe soltó un suspiro y con pesadez se volvió a mirarles.

Sus ojos oscuros se toparon con los de su eterno rival, mostrando un rostro que sólo le hizo molestar más. Goku le miraba con los ojos angostados y con el semblante totalmente serio, demostrando una expresión de nada más que verdadera preocupación. Los ojos de Vegeta se afilaron más al encontrarse, odiaba que le mirara así, con lástima, como si fuera un animal herido, él no necesitaba su compasión, no era ningún niño maltratado.

-¿que haces aquí, Kakarotto?- preguntó ignorando las presencias de su familia, quien le miraban con preocupación. -¿has venido a confirmar si había muerto? ¿O son sólo tus ganas de venir a burlarte?- preguntó sarcástico, sin dejar de mirarle ni siquiera para parpadear.

-te equivocas, Vegeta. No he venido a eso, mucho menos a burlarme. Vine para asegurarme de que estés bien...- su voz se escuchó sería y madura, como pocas veces. Vegeta soltó un gruñido, totalmente incrédulo ante su respuesta.

-¿y a ti que te importa cómo este?- espetó tratando inútilmente de retorcerse para poder incorporarse a pesar del peso de las heridas, Bulma le sostuvo del pecho para impedírselo.

-me importa por que te admiro como guerrero, Vegeta, además de que te considero mi amigo y te estimo como tal...- respondió en un tono suave, sosteniendole la mirada para confirmar la seriedad de las palabras. Vegeta soltó una risotada, callándose sólo porque el dolor en el pecho le impidió continuar con su burla.

-¡No digas estupideces Kakarotto, tú y yo no somos amigos! eres un imbécil al estar tan confiado, que nos hayamos vuelto aliados en unas batallas no significa que hemos dejado de ser enemigos...- declaró y Goku apretó el rostro y bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-¿sigues empeñado en derrotarme?- cuestionó y volvió a enfrentarlo, para que sus poderosos ojos ónix cargados de odio y rencor respondieran de inmediato.

Bulma siseó en exasperación, avanzando hasta quedar enmedio de ambos, Goku retrocedió un paso para dar lugar a su amiga a las revisiones del monitor vital de Vegeta. Después de sólo unos segundos se giró sería hacia Goku, pero ligeramente más tranquila.

-gracias Goku, puedes dármela, estaremos bien...- pidió extendiendo la mano, pero el saiyajin sólo la miró unos segundos para evitarla y colocarse él mismo al lado de su congénere.

-toma Vegeta, estarás mejor...- extendió su mano hasta el alcance del príncipe, quien después de un bufido se la arrebató de un rápido movimiento. -cuidate, hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, te necesitamos...- agregó aún sin moverse de su lugar. Vegeta ignoró sus palabras y de inmediato trago la semilla, girandose a la pared para no seguirle viendo.

-largate de una vez...- musitó a modo de orden. Goku presionó los labios y se dio vuelta con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-le acompaño a la salida, señor Goku...- se ofreció Trunks avanzando a la salida.

-pero yo...- comenzó a decir llevándose los dedos a la frente, insinuando que se marcharia él sólo en ese mismo instante. Pero la mirada angostada y amenazadora de Trunks le indicaron silencio. El muchacho le tomó del brazo sacándole casi a la fuerza de la habitación.

Vegeta se concentró en la energía de su hijo y rival hasta que los sintió lo suficientemente lejos. Se sentó y sin más comenzó a jalar todos los tubos y vendas sobre su piel, sin importarle que las agujas de sus brazos se desprendieran bruscamente provocándole leves hemorragias. Bulma y Bra, que hasta el momento seguían en silencio y pasivas, se agitaron al verlo ponerse de pie y tirar la máquina al suelo con sus inestables movimientos.

-Vegeta... espera...- dijo su esposa al verlo de pie frente a ella, arrancando unas ultimas alimentaciones de suero. -¿Por qué demonios tienes que actuar como un animal?- reclamó quitando las bruscas manos de su marido y comenzando a retirar ella misma las mangueras conectadas a su pecho.

-no tenía que haber venido, debiste ir con Karin tu sola desde el principio…- dijo colocándose la parte inferior de su traje. Bulma se encogió de hombros y volvió a su rostro preocupado y lleno de una especie de compasión. -Creí que eras una genio, Trunks hubiera sido eficiente para eso…- agregó sentándose en la orilla de la cama para colocarse las botas. Bulma le miraba con ojos suplicantes de explicaciones, y aunque Vegeta les vio, prefería ignorarlos.

-Bra, cariño, ve con tus abuelos por favor…- pidió la peli-azul en un susurro, demasiado tranquila como para pensar que todo iba bien.

Bra miró la espalda de su madre, para luego viajar su vista a su papá, quien por supuesto también la ignoraba, pero podía sentir sus respectivas auras agitándose con suma violencia, además de la extraña tensión que se sentía dentro del cuarto. Asintió débilmente a sabiendas de que su mamá no le veía, se giró para dejarlos solos mientras sentía miedo dentro de ella, la situación en la que encontró a su papá era desconocida, y seguía siendo increíble para ella que una semilla solucionase todas las graves heridas que el cuerpo de su padre presentaba hace menos de una hora. La madera se cerró con un siseo y Bulma soltó un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta levantó la vista solo para buscar el resto de su traje desgarrado y manchado de su propia sangre a un lado. Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el mueble de madera donde estaba el resto de las cosas, colocándose la camisa azul de su traje. La mujer sintió millones de palabras fluir por su mente, queriendo sacarlas todas y explotar con la simple idea de poder expresarlas, decirlas, vociferarlas a su marido e intentar mentalizarlo a gritos. Pero simplemente no salieron, su garganta reprimió cada grito y reproche proveniente de su tan conocido carácter. Esta vez iba muy en serio, no había lugar para pelas absurdas y sin sentido.

-creí que ya lo habías superado…- dijo aun en su tono tranquilo, pero demostrando esta vez un toque de decepción. Los ojos del príncipe se angostaron ante esas palabras, pero continuó colocándose la armadura. –Pensé que finalmente habías aceptado no ser el mejor, pensé que estabas conforme con lo que tenías, con tu vida, con tu familia, con los niños, conmigo…- agregó mirando al suelo como buscando las palabras correctas que decir. –creí que éramos suficiente…-

Una risa sarcástica y seca salió de entre los labios retorcidos en una extraña mueca de Vegeta, sosteniendo sus guantes hechos añicos y tirándolos a un lado sin interés. Se giró a su esposa encarándola, y como ella esperaba, no había ni una pizca de remordimiento o coherencia en él.

-no seas tonta, mujer, nada es suficiente, no hasta que pueda ser el hombre más poderoso del universo…- contestó y avanzó a la puerta dando la conversación por terminada, pero la voz de Bulma tras él le detuvo en seco.

-deberías dejar de pensar en eso, no ganaras nada con ser el más fuerte, nunca lograras derrotar a Goku, así que resígnate de una vez porque ya no soporto tener que verte hecho trizas…- hizo una pausa para avanzar unos pasos en dirección a su marido. –Esa loca obsesión tuya ya no tiene sentido ni razón…- agregó y Vegeta rechinó los dientes intentando evitar sus propias voces internas que le exigían un final para eso.

-no es una obsesión, es mi legitimo legado…- dijo más que nada para sí mismo, para tratar de convencerse de sus propios ideales.

-¡claro que es una obsesión! ¡Estas obsesionado con la lucha, con los golpes, pero más que nada con Goku! ¡Tienes un problema, una gran obsesión por él!- exclamó la mujer dejando ir poco a poco su frustración y furia.

Vegeta endureció el rostro y soltó una especie de rugido gutural, avanzando de brazos cruzados a la salida del lugar. Bulma se interpuso lista para soltar más gritos, tapando con su cuerpo la puerta de madera. Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta se encontraron con los de Bulma, ambos cargados con reproche y enojo.

-no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, mujer, hazte a un lado…- pidió a regañadientes, controlándose más de lo que realmente podía, ignorando sus voces internas que no paraban de repetir eso último.

-no hasta que me prometas dejar esto de una vez…- dijo ella y Vegeta siseó desesperado ante sus estúpidos chantajes, presionando más su quijada y sus puños desnudos.

-no estoy para tus estupideces…- musitó retándola, pero Bulma extendió los brazos para cerrarle el camino. En casos normales Vegeta habría accedido a hacer lo que ella quería, pero su orgullo y su estabilidad y poco control estaban en sus límites. Mostró los dientes como un animal enrabietado, afilando la mirada a modo de advertencia. Bulma encogió su vista sin mostrar nada de miedo ante sus actos, pero inesperadamente la mano de su esposo golpeó su rostro justo en la mejilla, mandándola a volar contra una pared.

Vegeta se arrepintió al instante cuando notó la verdadera fuerza que había aplicado y la distancia que su mujer había recorrido. Pero no había tiempo para sentirse mal. Bulma cayó totalmente sobre el suelo, después de rebotar levemente contra una pared, el golpe no le dolió en realidad, pero la idea de que su marido le pegara le llenó de lágrimas los ojos, mientras sostenía su brazo del lado en el que había caído. Los ojos del príncipe a penas se posaron en ella antes de mirar al frente y largarse del lugar sin detenerse a ayudarla o decir algo. Bulma no se molestó en levantarse siquiera, usando ese lugar como su propia pieza de desahogo, dejando ir cada vez más un leve quejido afligido.

[…]

-en pocas palabras, ¿quieres que me deje vencer por Vegeta?- preguntó Goku mirando al cielo y con sus manos detrás de la nuca. Trunks apretó los labios con la cabeza agachada, asintiendo suavemente.

-sí, si lo hace entonces mi padre podrá olvidarse de todas esas tonterías de entrenar...- explicó con voz tranquila. -si usted se deja vencer entonces finalmente papá podría ser feliz...- agregó con esperanza.

Goku no apartó su mirada de las nubes, pensando detenidamente en las palabras del muchacho. Trunks le miró de reojo para luego volverse a topar al suelo, no conocía muy bien a Goku, pero sabía al menos que estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo, su expresión era seria y sabía que a pesar de que no era muy listo, el líder de los guerreros Z era muy sabio. Se ilusionó por un momento al imaginar la idea, su padre finalmente podría estar tranquilo.

-no funcionará...- respondió Goku aún serio y fijo en la nada.

-¿como?- cuestionó Trunks casi por reflejo, abriendo los ojos y sintiéndose desconcertado por la inesperada respuesta.

-no funcionará...- repitió moviendo sus ojos hasta los azules del muchacho. -Vegeta es muy listo, jamás lo creería...- dijo y el ceño de Trunks se surco en inconformidad. Goku soltó un suspiro y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, colocándose frente a él para enfrentarlo.

-¿es que le cuesta tanto dejar que mi padre le gane? ¿Es tanto su orgullo que no quiere al menos fingir no ser el mejor?- cuestionó el chico con la quijada apretada, mirando al suelo con frustración y furia. –pensé que al menos podría ser un poco menos egoísta, usted es el más fuerte del universo, no sabe lo que papá ha sufrido por eso…- susurró comprimiendo los puños hasta que sus nudillos se miraron color blanco.

-Trunks, escúchame…- pidió Goku clavando su mirada en su rostro y tomando su barbilla para obligarlo a mirarle. –tienes que pensar con claridad. Vegeta conoce mi poder, conoce el suyo, nunca me creería. Yo me dejaría ganar si eso fuera a solucionar algo, pero no lo será, no cambiara nada, sabrá que lo hice a propósito y entonces solo se enfadara más. No es buena idea tratar de mentirle, por que sabrá que no estoy usando mi máximo poder…- explicó y Trunks dejó ir un siseo intentando detener las lágrimas que inundaban poco a poco sus ojos azules.

-es que… usted no lo entiende…- musitó con la voz hecha un hilo, arrugando el rostro en una especie pe puchero incontrolable.

-claro que te entiendo, también me preocupa Vegeta…- dijo y suavemente soltó el rostro del chico, quien de inmediato bajó la mirada para soltar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el suelo.

Goku sintió rabia, no estaba seguro contra quien sentirse enojado. Él nunca había pedido ser el hombre más poderoso del universo, tampoco imaginó que lograría ser el héroe salvador de la humanidad más de una vez, pero nunca se había sentido arrepentido por poseerlos, nunca hasta ese momento. Un extraño sentimiento inundaba su corazón, cuando conoció a Vegeta jamás imaginó que fuera a volverse su aliado, mucho menos alguien a quien consideraría su amigo, su compañero, su rival en batallas y su mejor oponente de combate. Vegeta era importante para él, y verlo de esa forma siempre le resultaba difícil de enfrentar, como intentaría ayudarlo si él era el causante de sus penas. Tomó un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos para mirar pedazos de cielo azul entre las nubes.

-lo haré…- dijo inesperadamente, Trunks limpió una lagrima que corría por su mejilla y levantó el rostro para mirarle. –No funcionará, pero lo haré…- afirmó y una leve esperanza brilló en las pupilas del muchacho.

[…]

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaron sobre su cabeza, dando paso a leves destellos de luz que se reflejaban en la silueta perfecta y uniforme del pasto bajo sus pies. El viento sopló y su cabello en punta revoloteó distorsionándose a un lado, mirando como las múltiples hojas volaban frente a él por todo el paisaje. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó ir un suspiro, aflojando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, para perder sus ojos en las dimensiones del lugar. Se maldijo internamente por estar en la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, se había vuelto demasiado blando, demasiado accesible, demasiado dependiente.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la superficie húmeda del césped, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados y dejando ir otro siseo de resignación. Levantó una mano hasta tenerla frente a su rostro comenzando a retirar el guante blanco de su uniforme nuevo, liberando la superficie dorada de su piel. Observó detenidamente su palma hasta que la cerró e puño de manera violenta, llevándola a sangrar en solo unos segundos. La sangre goteó sobre su rostro manchando su mejilla, tensando su quijada hasta que las ganas de soltarse a llorar y rendirse volvieron a invadirlo. La bajó con pesadez sin dejar de clavar sus uñas en el centro, liberando inconscientemente unas lágrimas silenciosas a través de su rostro.

-Kakarotto…- musitó y su pecho se llenó de múltiples sensaciones, sintiendo como si sus pulmones colapsaran dentro de su cuerpo.

Vegeta, el príncipe de todos los saiyajins, el heredero del linaje y de la sangre guerrera más pura y poderosa, estaba ahora ahí, en un planeta llenó de indignos, con dos hijos y una responsabilidad como héroe de un planeta que ni siquiera era el suyo. Impotente ante la idea de no ser el más fuerte ni poseer el universo como debió haber sido, se encontraba desesperado y llorando como un completo cobarde.

Desde el momento en que puso un pie en la tierra, su mundo y destino cambió drásticamente, fue vencido, perdonado, salvado, revivido y vuelto a perdonar. No tenía sentido. Había veces, en las que se preguntaba si hubiera sido mejor quedarse muerto que haber terminado en el lugar donde ahora estaba. Aprisionado y sin escapatoria, aunque en realidad tampoco quería escapar.

Ahí era donde el verdadero problema recaía, aquella vez, cuando Kakarotto decidió perdonarle la vida y dejarlo marcharse, no supo por qué, pero creyó que era simple estupidez suya. Cuando estaban en Namek y le salvó de los Gynew dándole una semilla del ermitaño. Cuando lo revivió, cuando confió en él y lo envió a la tierra. Cuando le dejó vivir en ella confiando y dejándole vivir a pesar de que bien pudo matarlo muchas veces. Todos esos momentos, en los que lucharon codo a codo. No tenían sentido. Vegeta había decidido quedarse a vivir en la tierra porque sabía que ahí y solo ahí, podría mantener vigilado a su rival y confiaba en que si entrenaba duro, le vencería sin lugar a dudas.

Pero después de solo unos años, su objetivo primordial cambió, ya no quería vencerle, ya no quería ser el nuevo emperador del universo, ya no deseaba matarle y asfixiarlo con sus propias manos. Al principio de haberse encontrado con esa idea, atribuyó que al final Kakarotto y él eran los únicos saiyajins puros con vida, eso los conectaba de alguna manera, pensó que era simple gratificación, que de alguna manera estaba en deuda con Kakarotto y que por eso mismo ya no le importaba matarle. Pero ese pensamiento dejó de ser verdadero para él.

Aunque cada día se metía en esa máquina y se alistaba para entrenar, era con el único objetivo de hacerse fuerte para algún próximo enemigo. Porque sabía que si eso pasaba, entonces volvería a estar mejilla con mejilla al lado de Kakarotto. Ese pensamiento le revolvió el estómago en una especie de asco y revoloteo. No había duda, ahora entendía todas sus ideas y razones a través de todos esos años. Golpeó el suelo enrabietado con sus pensamientos y sensaciones transitando por todo su cuerpo. No tenía sentido. En verdad se había enamorado de su peor enemigo.

Una completa locura.

Dejó correr otra lágrima hasta que esta se perdió entre sus cabellos negros. Deseaba escapar, deseaba salirse de eso tan terrible que ya no le estaba dejando vivir. Durante todos los años anteriores, había estado muy ligado a él, retándose, luchando, entrenando, salvando al mundo. Estaba conforme con eso. Y aunque continuara con su apariencia frente a todos, estaba muy conforme con su amistad. Se había resignado a vivir de esta manera, siempre que él estuviera ahí. Pero después de tanto tiempo de paz, había muy largos lapsos en donde no se veían. Fue cuando comenzó a notar su ausencia y su necesidad de tenerle cerca.

Se maldijo nuevamente al admitir eso incluso en sus pensamientos. Por eso había decidido volver a su objetivo principal, no podía permitirse tener una debilidad tan grande, simplemente le costaba demasiado admitirlo y mucho más aceptarlo. Así que decidió volver a entrenar de esa manera, volver a desear ser el más fuerte para finalmente estar él arriba. No sabía si en el fondo era una manera de volver a acercarse a él, pero no le importaba, solo quería derrotarlo y demostrarse a sí mismo que podía incluso frenar y eliminar esos sentimientos. Esos increíbles deseos de tenerlo.

Azotó su cabeza en el pasto para reorganizar sus ideas. Era un demente, un completo loco pensando estupideces. ¿Por qué justamente ahora que se había vuelto más blando tenía que darse cuenta de eso? Antes, no le habría importado matarlo, o matarse en su defecto ante ideas tan descabelladas. Pero ahora solo quería volver a enfrentarlo y quizá si le vencía podría superar todo eso. Estúpido plan, desde luego. Pero quizá en el fondo logaría mentalizarse él mismo y papar esa locura. Todo era una posibilidad.

Cerró los ojos y miró la figura de Kakarotto tras sus parpados, ese sujeto que sin motivo ni razón salvo su vida y le libero de un infierno del cual jamás habría salido sin su ayuda. Ese hombre que le demostró que los milagros existían, que le permitió ser feliz, que le dejó unirse al lado de los buenos, que le abrió las puertas a una nueva oportunidad de vivir en paz. Se lo debía todo, y esa era quizá una de las principales razones por las cuales habían crecido esas emociones. Eso y su increíble dedicación y fuerza, un sentimiento de sacrificio que incluso ya había demostrado con él.

Soltó una maldición y volvió a apretar los ojos intentando eliminar de su mente la imagen de esos ojos ónix que le miraban felices y confiados como siempre. Kakarotto era un estúpido, y aun así él era el más idiota de los dos. Otra lágrima corrió y se preguntó la razón de ello, ¿Quién llora por amor? Se cuestionó pero sacudió la cabeza ante esa palabra. "-¿amor?, que tontería-" lloraba por desesperación e impotencia, por furia y rabia contra sí mismo, por incomprensión, pero más que nada, por incertidumbre y la idea de cero posibilidades. Por más que trataba de idealizar algo, todo era una completa locura sin sentido, no había forma ni manera. Simplemente no había lugar para eso. Solo le quedaba deshacerse de todo.

"Vegeta" escuchó en su cabeza la voz de Goku, sacudiéndose levemente para dejar de alucinar cosas. "Vegeta, ¿me escuchas?" volvió a percibir y se percató de que no estaba imaginando nada, Kakarotto se estaba comunicando telepáticamente. Pasó una mano rápida sobre sus ojos y se limpió el rastro de su pesar como si este pudiera notarlo. Afinó su vista y se concentró en su energía, la cual estaba muy lejos de ahí.

"¿Qué demonios quieres Kakarotto? ¡Salte de mi cabeza!" respondió de mala manera, como de costumbre, intentando negarse nuevamente a cualquier pensamiento, tratando de todas las formas no hacer evidente nada.

"quería saber cómo estabas…" dijo y Vegeta resopló negando con incredulidad.

"no me quites el tiempo con tus estupideces, eres un idiota…" dio como respuesta dando por terminada la conversación, cerrando los ojos para querer hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero seguía unido a su mente.

"Oye Vegeta, mañana… ¿podrías venir a mi casa?" dijo y los ojos del príncipe se abrieron al tope intentando comprender y digerir lo que había escuchado.

"no entiendo para que habría yo de perder mi tiempo de esa forma…" contestó después de unos segundos, en un tono mucho más calmado.

"he querido entrenar con alguien de mi nivel desde hace tiempo. Mis hijos ya no se interesan en eso, y no hay nadie mejor que tú para un buen duelo…" explicó y Vegeta se encogió moviendo los ojos con impaciencia. Una parte de él solo escuchó las palabras _no hay nadie mejor que tú, _sintiéndose estúpido por albergar un gramo de felicidad ante eso. "-solo habla de un duelo-" se dijo mentalizándose y volviendo a centrarse en su plática.

"no tengo tiempo para entrenar contigo…" respondió sintiéndose arrepentido de inmediato, pues era una oportunidad para verle y estar con él de alguna manera. Pero era imposible retractarse, no conocía la manera y era demasiado testarudo como para pensar antes de hablar guiado por su orgullo.

"no hablaba de un entrenamiento…" corrigió y la mirada del príncipe se angostó curioso. "Hablaba de un duelo de verdad, uno entre tú y yo demostrando todo lo que tenemos, ¿Qué te parece? Podríamos ver quien es mejor…" agregó y Vegeta abrió la boca para contestar, como si sus pensamientos dentro de su comunicación se le fuesen a salir de los labios, pero simplemente las palabras no llegaron. "sé que has estado entrenando mucho, me gustaría probar que tan fuerte te has vuelto…"

La frente de Vegeta se surcó en incomprensión, ¿era esta su oportunidad de vencer a su eterno rival y con él a sus emociones? ¿Acaso el destino le estaba poniendo en charola la solución a sus plegarias? Apretó los labios saboreando incluso la posibilidad de lograr cumplir su meta. Por un lado deseaba ir sin importarle a que, solo quería mirarle y estar a su lado, ya fuera en su contra. Y la otra parte de él buscaba desesperadamente una salida a todas sus locuras. Fuera cual fuera su motivación, las dos cosas llegaban al mismo resultado, tenía que enfrentarlo.

"llegaré temprano, así que espero estés listo…" dio como respuesta y una leve risa sonó por parte de Goku, terminando con su enlace mental. Vegeta se clavó en el cielo, el cual maldecía por llamarse igual que ese tonto* dejando ver solo para él y ese solitario y tranquilo paisaje, una sonrisa entre feliz y emocionada.

* * *

_NF: Bueno, no se bien como se usa la pag, perdon si hay errores._

_* Goku=Cielo_


	2. Chapter 2: My servant

_Bueno, el capitulo dos, mas pronto de lo que hubiera querido, pero las cosas se me complican. En esta parte vemos algo que en realidad me ha gustado mucho! Ojala y les guste!_

* * *

Capítulo 2: My servant.

Atravesó las montañas a gran velocidad, distinguiendo entre las nubes blancas el pequeño claro entre el bosque donde la pequeña casa en forma de medio circulo se encontraba. Disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó suavemente a unos metros de la vivienda, observando atentamente el lugar, mirando con desconfianza todo lo que ahí se encontraba. Se cruzó de brazos concentrándose para encontrar la presencia de Kakarotto, sintiendo el Ki de él y sus hijos dentro de la casa, haciéndolo entrar en desesperación rápidamente.

"¿vas a venir o te ha dado miedo enfrentarme?" le comunicó dándole la espalda al lugar y recargándose en un árbol cercano.

"¡espera!" contestó y el príncipe siseó en frustración, cerrando los ojos para relajarse. No llevaba ni dos segundos así cuando una fuerte brisa se sacudió frente a él, sobresaltándolo al sentir la presencia de su rival a escasos centímetros de él. Abrió los ojos topándose con su rostro sonriendo de esa manera tan tranquila e ingenua de siempre.

-¡hola!- saludó y Vegeta frunció el ceño apartándolo con el brazo bruscamente.

-déjate de tonterías, te dije que llegaría temprano, así que espero estés listo para morder el suelo…- advirtió dejando ver una sonrisa divertida. Goku arqueó una ceja y tomó aire profundamente ante esas palabras.

-si…- respondió mentalizándose verdaderamente para hacerlo, repitiendo la promesa que le había hecho a Trunks respecto a dejar vencer a Vegeta. Seguía sin estar de acuerdo con ello, no serviría, pero intentarlo valía la pena.

-bueno, no perdamos más tiempo…- dijo el príncipe y Goku sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

-por supuesto. Conozco un lugar deshabitado donde no habrá problemas en usar todo nuestro poder…- propuso y el otro asintió sin más, alzando el vuelo después de él.

El príncipe volaba con la cabeza firme y la mirada clavada al frente, visualizando e imaginando la idea de poder ser el mejor, pensamientos que no duraban más de dos segundos antes de que su cerebro se encargara de hacerlo caer en la realidad. No lo lograría, haciéndose preguntar una y otra vez entonces cuál era su razón para haber aceptado ir a ahí. Pero la silueta perfecta y remarcada de aquel hombre a su lado le hacía olvidar razón y motivo para la próxima humillación que vendría, valía la pena si se trataba de él. No sería la primera vez, y seguramente tampoco la última.

Goku presionó la quijada mentalizándose una vez más, repitiéndose que todo era por el bien de Vegeta y su familia, además de que aunque demostrara ser mejor, ya no representaba una amenaza para la tierra, entonces no había ningún problema, ¿no?  
Miró de reojo al príncipe y sintió ese vacío en su abdomen, como si mirarlo a los ojos fuera la peor tortura o también la mejor bendición.

Cuando conoció a Vegeta por primera vez, aquel extraño cuyo poder era infinito y representaba la peor amenaza para la humanidad, ese que a pesar de que su figura era inofensiva, le pareció alguien digno de admirar, por su fuerza, y por otra parte, por el vacío y tensión repentina que creaba en él. Esa loca idea que le llena de éxtasis al enfrentarse, esa sensación que le generaron sus ojos al mirarlos, una que no le permitió concebir la manera de que nunca fuese a volver a verlos. Si, se denominó loco al primer segundo. Pero cuando le miró y le perdonó la vida, supo al instante que en ese hombre existía algo más, que no era un enemigo verdadero, y que seguramente él sintió la misma conexión desde un principio. Porque ninguno de los dos mato al otro a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad.

Bien, de acuerdo, quizá Goku no era el más listo de todos, razón por la cual había decidido atribuir esas sensaciones y aprecio repentino a la idea de que, de alguna manera, ser puros de la misma raza los conectaba, pero, ¿hasta dónde llegaba esa conexión? Suspiró algo confundido e indeciso, maldiciendo sus pensamientos que solo lo hacían querer desistir de esa idea. Le gustaba Vegeta, al demonio, quería a Vegeta. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, no lo entienda siquiera él mismo, pero la idea de que existiera alguien capaz de poder igualar sus poderes, aferrado a la idea de combatir como rivales y amigos, alguien con quien compartía cosas que jamás lo haría con nadie más, alguien que le comprendía y seguía a pesar de todo. Era simplemente especial.

Suspiró profundo tratando de calmar su mente y deseando poder arrepentirse de todas esas afirmaciones. Pero no podía, ya no podía, y maldecía cada segundo en que su mente ya no soportaba la idea y la distancia deseando poder mandar todo al carajo de una vez. De unirse para siempre con ese ser tan imperfecto que lo hacía indudablemente perfecto, perfecto para él. ¿Qué habría hecho sin Vegeta? Si fue él quien trajo a Freezer, dejó nacer a los androides, a Cell, a Majin Buu, -sonrió para sí mismo-, eso había sido bastante divertido.

Si por él fuera, trataría por todos los medios expresar de alguna manera las razones y pensamientos que transitaban sin sentido aparente en su cabeza. Pero no podía, es decir, no sabía cómo, era un idiota, un demente, un loco y un estúpido al siquiera considerar cada uno de esos sentimientos, pero su corazón y su alma ya no podía cargar con ellos. Ya no quería cargar con ellos. Pero era imposible, Vegeta terminaría por odiarlo, y Chi-Chi, y sus hijos, y todo el mundo el cual había protegido muchas veces y a pesar de ello no le pasarían alguna clase de consideración.

La idea de que le intentaría mentir le daba nauseas, no podía engañar así a su amigo, no podía intentar verle la cara y fingir ser más débil, conocía a Vegeta, y eso seguramente lastimaría su orgullo de guerrero, se molestaría, se molestaría incluso más que si le ganaba como de costumbre, lo heriría demasiado. Definitivamente no quería eso.

-es aquí…- dijo señalando una especie de isla llena únicamente de vegetación y piedras. Vegeta asintió y ambos bajaron en medio del lugar, inspeccionando de inmediato su nueva plataforma de pelea.

-bien…- susurró el príncipe tomando su distancia, tronándose el cuello y los dedos de las manos. –Comencemos de una vez…- indicó y Goku se estiró un poco antes de asentir y colocarse en posición de batalla.

-de acuerdo…- aceptó y en un flashazo ambos cuerpos desaparecieron en el aire.

Vegeta se lanzó con toda clase de golpes rápidos en todas direcciones, siendo esquivado fácilmente al mismo tiempo que debía bloquear uno que otro puñetazo. Goku quedó sorprendido de momento, pues la velocidad y fuerza de Vegeta eran verdaderamente dignas de admirar, mostrando un gran progreso en sus técnicas. Pero no eran suficientes, no todavía.

Vegeta recibió un fuerte impacto en la cara, pero solo desvió su rostro un poco antes de contraatacar con un rodillazo justo en el abdomen de Goku, doblándolo y sacándole el aire al momento. Lanzó un golpe a su rostro, pero el cuerpo de su rival se desvaneció frente a él, reapareciendo tras sus espaldas y golpeándolo fuertemente en la nuca. Vegeta salió disparado en dirección al suelo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, se estabilizó impulsándose de regreso a la batalla.

Todas sus patadas fueron bloqueadas, recibiendo en cambio diversos golpes en los costados por parte de Goku, quien también se vio impactado por varios puñetazos en el rostro. La mano de Vegeta se fue contra su abdomen, pero este logro detener su ataque frenando su puño con la palma de su mano. El príncipe rugió intentando liberarse, pero al verlo imposible lanzó un golpe increíblemente fuerte, uno que fue imitado por su congénere, golpeándose el rostro al mismo tiempo y a la misma fuerza y velocidad.

Goku le soltó y retrocedió en el aire la misma distancia que Vegeta, ambos se detuvieron mirándose con emoción y diversión, de ese modo en los que uno y otro perdían la razón y se dejaban llevar por esa experiencia única y casi sexual en la que se veían envueltos en cada una de sus luchas. Una gota de sangre corrió desde la comisura de los labios de Goku, limpiándola con su antebrazo, al mismo tiempo que un rastro de sangre también descendía de la boca del príncipe, quitándola con la punta de la legua. Ambos sonrieron y al mismo tiempo su aura amarilla les rodeó, enfrentándose esta vez a dos pares de ojos azules. Uno dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien del otro, y ese otro con la única motivación de poder estar ahí.

[…]

La ráfaga de Ki fue esquivada un segundo antes de que impactara contra su pecho, pero su vista a penas se descuidó un segundo cuando Vegeta apareció tras él y lo envió al suelo sin poder frenar el inminente impacto contra una montaña. El príncipe se acercó y fue recibido con un Kame-Hame-Ha no muy poderoso, en realidad, demasiado débil. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos, sintiendo el terrible calor y ardor quemando las palmas de sus manos y sin mucho esfuerzo lo desvió en dirección al cielo. La luz azul brillante se perdió a lo lejos haciendo volver la normal luz del día. Goku chasqueó la boca en falsa decepción y frustración, saliendo totalmente de entre los escombros, creando una leve nube de polvo al alzar el vuelo a la misma altura que el príncipe.

Vegeta jadeó y limpió un poco de sudor que descendia de su frente, clavando sus ojos en los de Goku, quien mantenía la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido en una expresión cansada. Ambos seguían en super saiyajin fase dos, pero el Ki de Goku descendía lentamente, casi en una decreciente imperceptible, manteniendo la guardia baja en un acto de ser dañado más de lo que le hubiera gustado, lo cual en realidad no fue algo tan difícil, pues los golpes de Vegeta en verdad si dolían mucho.

Nuevamente ambos cuerpos se disiparon en el aire para volverse a reunir en un intercambio de golpes, donde ambos parecían estar al mismo nivel, sin percatarse de que Goku se dedicaba a defenderse únicamente, lanzando puñetazos endebles solo para disimular. En solo unos instantes más fue perdiendo terreno, sintiendo la carga pesada del dolor y la próxima derrota sobre sus hombros, mentalizándose para su siguiente actuación.

Vegeta sentía la adrenalina y ese extraño sentimiento de considerar la victoria, uno que en realidad no había experimentado nunca, y eso lo hizo preocuparse. Concentró su pensamiento en examinar los ataques y el Ki de Goku, dejando de atacar sin sentido para comenzar a analizar cada movimiento. Su poder estaba muy por debajo de su límite real, y su guardia y su ataque estaban también muy descuidados, tanto que hasta con un movimiento lanzado voluntariamente torpe, dio en el blanco. Parecía como si se estuviera dejando golpear.

Presionó la quijada y con la mano empuñada atizó un golpe en la quijada de Goku, queriendo provocar a este para que ascendiera a su máximo poder, para que comenzara a pelear verdaderamente. Pero eso no ocurrió, Goku avanzó varios metros atrás reduciendo aún más su Ki, mostrándose más lastimado de lo que debería haber estado. Vegeta paso de sentirse emocionado, a sentirse exasperado y enfurecido, ¿a qué demonios se supone que estaba jugando?

"-Un poco más…-" pensó Goku tomando un fuerte respiro y escupiendo sangre a un lado, angostando los ojos para enfrentar la mirada acusadora y embravecida de Vegeta. "-Solo un par de golpes más y entonces podré dar crédito a su victoria…-" endureció la expresión y se lanzó contra el príncipe fingiendo interés en recuperar la ventaja.

Vegeta profundizó su mirada concentrándose y visualizando todas sus suposiciones y observaciones. Volvió a su defensa y dejó que Goku le atacara un poco, para seguir investigado y dar crédito a su hipótesis, ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? Pero su teoría era cierta, su oponente no estaba peleando de verdad, no estaba usando toda su fuerza, y tampoco se estaba defendiendo. ¿Por quién lo estaba tomando? ¡No era ningún imbécil! Siseó en frustración perdiendo el control unos momentos, pero luego rio por lo bajo ante una idea. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a aguantar?

Goku gruñó un poco al verse envuelto en una lluvia de golpes sin consideración, sin saber realmente de donde provenían tantos, encogiéndose de dolor con cada uno que impactaba a lo largo de su ser. Esquivó unos cuantos perdiendo la paciencia por unos segundos, sintiendo la loca necesidad de convertirse en súper saiyajin tres y volver a retomar el control de la batalla, pero no podía, no debía y no lo haría después de ya haber llegado hasta ese punto. Endureció su cuerpo y se limitó a esquivar en sus puntos más vulnerables, pues parecía que realmente Vegeta estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo si pudiera, pensando en si verdaderamente había sido buena idea eso de dejarse vencer.

Jadeó exhausto y agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando al príncipe, quien se desvaneció unos segundos dándole a penas tiempo para volver a respirar, giró sobre sí mismo escudriñando el paisaje azul y verde de los alrededores, pero no fue hasta que un destello y una fuerte energía lo hizo vibrar desde el cielo. Viajó su vista sobre de él, mirando la figura de Vegeta recargando una colosal cantidad de energía que no solo era capaz de matarlo, sino que también de destruir el universo entero.

-¡Final Flash!- gritó Vegeta lanzando con ambas manos la potente luz azul en dirección a su oponente. Goku se paralizó abriendo los ojos al tope, preguntándose cómo demonios es que había terminado de esa manera. La idea de convertirse en nivel tres e intentar desviarlo cruzó por su mente, pero no tendría el tiempo ni las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Esquivarlo tampoco era opción, la destrucción del planeta sería inminente, pero al menos trataría de amortiguarlo con su cuerpo, y con su vida. Tal vez Vegeta no había cambiado después de todo, pero aun así no se sentía arrepentido.

Juntó ambas manos al frente y crujió todos sus huesos al tensarse listo para recibir el increíble poder. Vegeta alzó las manos un segundo antes de que la bola de energía rozara siquiera la piel de Goku, desviando su propio ataque al cielo y cortando la energía. Goku achicó los ojos con el resplandor cuando la sintió sobre él, pero el contacto nunca llegó, volviendo a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Observó la energía alejarse en el espacio, y cuando se giró al príncipe con una expresión de incomprensión, se encontró con la imagen de su puño avanzando a gran velocidad, para después impactarse con su rostro y enviarlo desde más de cincuenta metros a impactarse contra el suelo y las rocas de la isla.

Creó un cráter con su forma en la superficie del lugar, sintiendo a Vegeta acercarse velozmente y endureciendo el rostro para resistir los golpes que de seguro recibiría, pero estos no llegaron. Vegeta aterrizó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos bastante irritado, frunciendo el ceño en inconformidad y mirando con desdén a su enemigo. Los ojos aun azules de Goku se abrieron para cruzarse con los, igualmente, claros de Vegeta.

-¿Por qué no te transformas?- cuestionó y Goku desvió la mirada unos instantes antes de fingir incomprensión. -¡¿Por qué no peleas de verdad?!- reclamó y su rostro solo se surcó aún más en molestia.

-estoy peleando de verdad…- respondió Goku en tono calmado, volviendo a su estado natural.

-¿crees que soy imbécil? ¡¿De verdad crees que soy un idiota?! – gritó con voz colérica, haciendo que su contrincante afirmara su pensamiento de que ese plan definitivamente no había sido buena idea.

-por supuesto que no Vegeta, yo jamás pensaría eso…- contestó seriamente, arrepintiéndose por un segundo de haber aceptado la propuesta de Trunks.

- si no piensas eso ¿entonces dime a que estás jugando? A mí me parece que solo te estas burlando de mi con eso del "duelo" y no usas en el toda tu fuerza, de hecho me parece que te estabas dejando golpear…- afirmó y Goku frunció el ceño sin poder contradecir sus palabras. –…ni siquiera cuando la tierra pudo haber estallado…- remarcó con un poco de diversión. -¿Qué estupidez crees que pretendes con actuar? ¿Darme ventaja para luego vencerme aun después de estar lastimado? ¿Burlarte de mis habilidades? ¡¿Restregarme una vez más que eres mejor?! ¡¿Humillarme de una forma diferente?! – exclamó presionando los puños y dando un paso en su dirección, tocando con la punta de sus botas el costado de Goku, quien permanecía sobre el suelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Goku en respuesta, mostrándose verdaderamente ofendido.

-¡Entonces dime porque demonios lo hiciste!- exigió y en la mente de su congénere comenzó una guerra entre decir la verdad o no. Si lo hacía existía la posibilidad de que se enojara aún más.

-eso fue porque…- titubeó sin querer mezclar a su hijo en todo esto. –Por qué quería dejarte ganar…- confesó y los ojos del príncipe se fueron al tope, descruzando sus brazos y cambiando su expresión de enfado a una de sorpresa.

-¡eres un idiota Kakarotto!, tu no entiendes lo que es el orgullo, ¿crees que eso recuperaría años y años de humillación? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es la derrota! ¡Tú no has sentido la impotencia y la rabia de saber que no eres el mejor! ¡NO SABES NADA!- gritó sintiendo su barbilla temblar y sus ojos humedecerse en una lluvia interna de sentimientos. - ¡eres un completo estúpido al creer que una mentira como esa me haría sentir mejor! ¡Jamás sabrías lo que es tener que caer y levantarte! ¡Lo que es entrenar y entrenar desviviéndote y darte cuenta que ese tiempo no te ha servido de nada! ¡Por que estas estancado! ¡Porque existe alguien más que lo tiene todo! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderías! ¡PÚDRETE EN EL INFIERNO, TE ODIO!- gritó dejando caer un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, presionando la quijada para ahogar gemidos de dolor, uno que provenía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sus ojos brillaron por la decepción, furia y tristeza, clavándose solo unos instantes más en los ojos desorbitados, desesperados y también húmedos de Goku. Vegeta se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse, pero la mano de su rival le sostuvo la muñeca frenando su camino, jalándolo y tirándolo sobre él, terminando por clavar sus rodillas en la tierra, cada una a un costado de las caderas de Goku. Los ojos del príncipe se expandieron al ver la expresión cargada de miedo y tristeza en el rostro de ese hombre sobre el suelo.

-¡ENTONCES MÁTAME!- pidió Goku colocando la mano de Vegeta sobre su pecho, obligándolo a abrirla y a posicionarla justo en su corazón. Vegeta miró su mano y luego miró a Goku con confusión. -¡SI ME ODIAS MÁTAME, PORQUE ENTONCES YO NO PODRÉ VIVIR ASÍ!- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos, creando senderos a través de su rostro que descendían hasta el suelo.

Vegeta se limpió las lágrimas que también le recorrían, pasando su otro brazo por su rostro, sentándose y dejando caer todo su peso en Goku, procurando agachar la mirada como si quisiera ocultar su dolor o su llanto. La mano del menor sostenía con verdadera fuerza y determinación la muñeca del príncipe, quien podía palpar con sus dedos el agitado golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho, el cual se elevaba titubeante ante su respiración agitada. Los ojos aun azules de Vegeta se fueron contra los de Goku, surcando su frente y observando atento cada una de las lágrimas del otro, cada una cargada con verdadero dolor.

Goku comenzó a sentir el ardor y calor comenzó sobre la piel de su pecho, justo debajo de la mano de Vegeta, presionando su quijada y angostando los ojos listo para volver a enfrentarse a ese dolor, el dolor de la muerte el cual estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Vegeta endureció su expresión y mostrando los dientes en una mueca de decisión dejó ir un suspiro seguido por más lágrimas.

-no puedo…- dijo y desvaneció su transformación volviendo a su estado natural, bajando la cabeza y mirando su propio llanto perderse en el Gi naranja de su contrincante. Goku expandió sus ojos mirando la expresión de Vegeta, sintiendo esa emoción y ese vacío dentro de su cuerpo, incrementándose con la decisión del príncipe. Aflojó su agarre y Vegeta dejó caer sus manos a sus costados con pesadez, aun sentado sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre.

-Vegeta… yo no quería mentirte o burlarme de ti…- dijo Goku recuperando la estabilidad de su voz. –lo que yo quería es que tu pudieras estar en paz contigo mismo, que pudieras ser feliz, que pudieras liberarte de este infierno en el cual yo mismo te he metido… que pudieras liberarte de mí. No quería ofenderte, quería ayudarte… perdóname por favor…- se disculpó y Vegeta negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

-no podría ser feliz aun si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta…- musitó con la voz entrecortada. –Porque yo no quiero liberarme de ti…- confesó y una sensación dolorosa y emocionante palpitó dentro del cuerpo de Goku.

-¿a qué te refieres? Si siempre has querido matarme…- dijo el menor con un rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad. Nuevamente Vegeta negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse aun a mirarlo a los ojos.

-no he querido matarte, he querido vencerte, para poder estar al lado de ti…- respondió sin siquiera pensar adecuadamente en eso último que dijo. Goku se quedó perplejo, sintiendo otra cálida lagrima caer en sus mejillas, pero esta guardaba un toque de esperanza y felicidad.

-¿para estar a mi lado?- preguntó en un susurro aun incrédulo. –No lo entiendo…- admitió en un tono más alto.

-yo… - comenzó a decir sin saber cómo explicar realmente sus razones. –Si te vencía, entonces tendrías que jurarme lealtad como tu rey…- dijo y obtuvo silencio por parte de Goku, uno que solo le hizo sentirse como un tonto.

Pero sus manos se vieron envueltas en las de su congénere, halando en su dirección y tirándolo sobre el mismo. Vegeta abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido, mirando completamente de frente el rostro de Goku, sintiendo sus pechos unidos y sus manos entrelazadas en fuerte agarre. Sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en un una misma orbita, mirándose como si jamás se hubieran visto, y era porque esta vez sus ojos demostraban un sentimiento diferente, uno inexplicable y bastante loco, uno que era simplemente único e increíble.

-eso que dices es una tontería…- contestó el menor sonriendo un tanto divertido. –es una tontería, porque yo…- susurró y viajó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos en ese profundo y alborotado cabello negro, acercando el rostro de Vegeta al suyo, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro sobre su piel, su aliento sobre su boca.

Vegeta perdió el aliento sintiendo incluso como su cuerpo se paralizaba y todos los vellos de su piel se erizaban por la jamás imaginada situación, sentía ansiedad y miedo, pero los deseos y ese néctar que ya podía saborear sin haberlo probado aun, lo hacían perder cualquier clase de pensamiento que lo hicieran frenar el momento. Goku entreabrió los labios, listo para capturar en ellos la figura perfecta e inigualable de los del príncipe, ni siquiera había necesidad de terminar su frase cuando podía interpretar sus palabras en hechos. Entrecerró los ojos, inclinando aún más el rostro del príncipe el cual no oponía resistencia alguna, sintiendo apenas la suave y delicada textura de ese par de deliciosos labios, cuando un temblor similar a un terremoto agitó todo el lugar, llamado la atención de ambos hombres, quienes de inmediato giraron sus rostros preocupados en la dirección donde más de cuatro poderosas energías arribaban en el planeta.

[…]

-¡vamos Trunks! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- dijo Goten un tanto frustrado durante su entrenamiento, pues el mencionado no estaba peleando adecuadamente.

-¡cállate! Lo que pasa es que tú estás haciendo trampa…- respondió malhumorado, intentando evadir por todas las formas su torpeza y descuido en el combate.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no admites que has perdido condición?!- se burló el pelinegro colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-¡¿y tú porque no admites que eres un idiota?! – exclamó el joven de cabello lavanda cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro indignado.

-¡oye! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- contestó Goten y Gohan, quien hasta el momento había estado observando la pelea, comenzó a reír seguido por Videl, Pan, Bulma, Chi-Chi y Bra. Quienes estaban todos reunidos en C.C.

-tranquilos muchachos…- intervino Gohan en un tono maduro e intermediario. –por qué no vuelven a empezar y entonces…- no completó su frase cuando la tierra se sacudió y el cielo dio la impresión de desmoronarse sobre sus cabezas.

Sus miradas se fueron hacia arriba, observando claramente la figura de una nave nodriza descendiendo justo sobre la ciudad, no estaban seguros, pero dentro de ella había más de doscientos individuos, de los cuales cinco poseían energías muy alarmantes. Gohan entreabrió la boca por la impresión y sorpresa, endureciendo el ceño al inferir que fueran quienes fueran, no iban en son de amor, ni de paz. Se colocó al frente de todos inmediatamente, en un acto de protegerlos.

Trunks y Goten se colocaron a sus lados concentrando su atención y levantando su guardia de inmediato. La colosal nave terminó de atravesar la atmosfera, terminando por oscurecer con su gigantesca figura prácticamente toda la ciudad. Gohan presionó los labios y sintió la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, esto no le daba un buen presentimiento, tendrían que pelear, todos. Buscó de inmediato la energía de su padre y de Vegeta, pero estaban muy lejos del lugar, aunque por supuesto no tardarían en llegar. Observó detenidamente la nave que solo en unos escasos segundos había arribado en su planeta, las compuertas de los lados comenzaban a abrirse, haciéndolo afinar la vista para cerciorarse de lo que suponía que eran. Y efectivamente, de la nave estaba saliendo el ejercito que contenían, no con buenas intenciones, y como de costumbre, en su dirección. Parecía que los saiyajins siempre atraían problemas. Qué razón tenía.

Se giró bastante alarmado a todos demostrando por la expresión de su rostro nada más que pavor y preocupación. Solo contaba con escasos segundos para hacer algo con los más débiles e intentar protegerlos. Miró a Trunks y a Goten, quienes también se habían percatado del extraño y repentino ataque de esas extrañas y desconocidas criaturas.

-ustedes, saquen a todos de aquí… Videl, ayúdales… váyanse de aquí, a donde sea, solo que sea lejos…- ordenó y la mujer asintió tomando a Pan en brazos y alzando el vuelo en dirección contraria a las naves.

-pero Gohan…- protestó Goten dubitativo, al igual que Trunks, quien aún se veía indeciso con huir de la pelea.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!- gritó al mismo tiempo que se convertía en súper saiyajin y se giraba a una increíble velocidad para frenar a uno justo en el aire mandándolo a volar de una patada.

Goten asintió y jalando un poco a Trunks, ambos se dieron la vuelta tomando a sus respectivas madres y saliendo a gran velocidad en la misma dirección que Videl. Gohan tuvo que moverse más rápido de lo que jamás lo había hecho, siendo la barrera para que sus múltiples enemigos no fueran tras de su familia.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- gruñó Vegeta al momento en que aparecía junto con Goku a mitad del patio. Gohan dedicó escasos segundos a mirarlos, observando a Goku aun con los dedos en la frente algo anonado con las dimensiones de la nave, y al príncipe aprovechando cada segundo para comenzar a romper brazos y golpear cuerpos.

-lo siento Gohan, venimos en el momento en que nos percatamos de las energías…- se justificó Goku combatiendo cerca de su hijo.

Gohan asintió y dedicó una cruda sonrisa, para volver a su pelea. En el horizonte aparecieron el resto de los guerreros Z, aproximándose al lugar donde los saiyajin se veían agobiados por la cantidad de individuos a su alrededor, perdiendo la noción, incluso, de saber con quién se enfrentaban. No hubo tiempo para explicaciones ni respuestas las cuales no tenían, simplemente un limpio combate entre esas criaturas de piel morada, rugosa, de ojos verdes, cabello naranja, manos y patas en forma de garras, la cuales llevaban armaduras cubiertas por túnicas blancas.

"¿Dónde están Goten y Trunks?" preguntó Goku a su hijo mayor, sintiendo sus auras lejos y sabiendo que era ahora cuando se les necesitaba.

"fueron a poner al resto a salvo, vendrán en seguida…" respondió y dejó escapar una onda poderosa de Ki para quitarse a unos cuantos de sus alrededores.

Los tres saiyajin peleaban en su nivel dos, teniendo una pelea apenas justa considerando la cantidad de enemigos. Gohan siseó en frustración y miró a sus compañeros guerreros encontrándose en más problemas que él, pues Krillin, Yamcha y Tien Shin Han llevaban la batalla perdida, mientras Piccolo y A-18 a penas y podían con tantos.

"-tiene que dejar de pelear…-" pensó Gohan quebrándole en cuello a uno de ellos, "-papá, Vegeta y yo podremos…-" frenó sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de algo justo en ese momento. "-¿papá?-" se giró levemente para verlo de reojo, en efecto, Goku y Vegeta estaban demasiado dañados, tanto que a pesar de estar en nivel dos su energía y su potencial estaban muy por debajo de lo habitual, estaban pelando como tontos.

Presionó los puños llenándose de pavor, pues contaba con el poder de esos saiyajins no solo para eliminar a esos desconocidos, sino que también para dar con esos individuos de fuerza mayor. Pero el Ki de esos dos guerreros descendía con cada golpe, incluso no habían podido eliminar a más de tres enemigos. "papa, ¿Qué rayos les pasó?" preguntó Gohan realizando una conexión mental, algo débil por la intensidad de la batalla.

"pues… jeje, creo que nos acabamos toda nuestra fuerza, además de que estamos mal heridos. Hoy no fue un buen día para entrenar…" respondió Goku despreocupadamente, incluso un tanto bromista, pero esa era la manera en la que siempre lo hacía. Gohan soltó un suspiro y continuó con su batalla eliminando el cuerpo de uno más.

Goten y Trunks llegaron y sin perder más tiempo se convirtieron en súper saiyajin, entrando en la batalla y auxiliando a sus amigos de inmediato. Vegeta dejó ir un leve quejido al recibir un golpe en un costado, ocultando su mueca de dolor y golpeando a su contrincante en la nuca para enviarlo de regreso al suelo. Miró el cuerpo de su rival estamparse contra el piso y se tomó unos segundos para jadear desesperadamente aire, estaba realmente cansado, era increíble que ya no tuviera fuerzas.

Viajó sus ojos a Goku, quien también respiraba con dificultad y de vez en cuando llevaba su mano a su abdomen, lugar donde bien recordaba él había herido en su batalla momentos atrás. Chasqueó la boca surcando su frente, ambos debían pelear con todas sus fuerzas, fuerzas que ya se habían acabado en sus combates sin sentido. Necesitaba el poder de ese Final Flash que lanzó al espacio, y Goku necesitaba tener su cuerpo sano, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado tanto y tan fuerte.

Se fue contra otro sujeto y en un momento de descuido fue golpeado en el rostro, sintiendo su Ki descender hasta el grado que creyó, volvería a fase uno. Le regresó el golpe cinco veces más fuerte, jadeando nuevamente y recordándose a sí mismo que todavía ni siquiera se habían enfrentado a los enemigos verdaderos. Los guerreros Z estaban ahora en el piso, quedando solo los saiyajins y Piccolo en combate, pero este último estaba a punto de sucumbir en la pelea.

"¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Dónde están las malditas semillas cuando las necesitamos?!" le dijo a través de su canal mental.

"lo siento Vegeta, pero por ahora no tengo…" respondió y buscó con la mirada a Krillin, quien yacía en el suelo del patio de C.C. alejándose de la batalla en un acto de supervivencia.

-¡Krillin!- gritó llamando la atención de este. -¡necesito que vayas a buscar al maestro Karin!- ordenó y el pelón se levantó del suelo pesadamente.

-¡claro, las semillas! ¡De acuerdo, regresaré!- dijo y alzó el vuelo en dirección a la torre de Karin.

-¿A dónde vas mi buen amigo?- cuestionó un sujeto en un tono amable llenó de falsa cortesía.

Krillin se frenó en seco, expandiendo sus ojos hasta donde pudieron llegar. El sujeto lucia más alto de los dos metros, con forma totalmente humana, incluso sus manos las cuales no eran garras, si no dedos y extremidades normales, su piel era igualmente purpura, pero lucia tersa y suave, sus ojos eran verdes, pero estos lucían poderosos y calculadores, tenía el cabello blanco y largo atado en una coleta la cual caía a sus espaldas. Su traje denotaba superioridad, pues contenía más adornos y una armadura más lujosa y prometedora, al igual que una capa blanca y larga con bastantes adornos dorados en las orillas. Arqueó una ceja y miró divertido al terrícola, quien se paralizó temblando involuntariamente de miedo.

Todos se frenaron al escuchar esa voz, literalmente, pues los soldados abandonaron sus peleas para ubicarse detrás de ese individuo quien mantenía sus ojos clavados en la imagen de Krillin. Goku y el resto sintieron su poder, dándose cuenta que las seis energías habían desaparecido de la nave, y que justo ahora estaba ahí con ellos, teniendo la más poderosa frente a sus narices. Los guerreros se paralizaron, mirando petrificados la escalofriante escena.

Krillin pasó saliva, retrocediendo con la intención de huir, pero la mano del tipo fue más rápida, mandando al terrícola a estamparse contra el suelo de una bofetada. Su cuerpo cayó y agrietó el patio de la C.C. creando un leve cráter. Los guerreros Z le miraron sorprendidos para hundirse en profunda ira y rabieta.

-¡maldito!- gritó Goku lanzándose en su dirección, pero Gohan le detuvo de inmediato, sosteniendole los brazos por detrás.

-espera papá... tenemos que pensar algún plan...- susurró en su oído, angostando los ojos amenazantes contra ese individuo.

_-_tranquilo saiyajin, no es divertido si mueres tan rápido...-se burló y Goku gruñó liberandose del agarre de su hijo.

-¿quien demonios eres tu y que quieres en la tierra?- preguntó el líder de los guerreros, en ese tono serio e intimidante.

-¿que qué quiero en la tierra? bueno, en realidad nada...- respondió y soltó una risa sacarrona.

-¡entonces dí que haces aquí!- exclamó el saiyajin perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-bueno, he venido a matarlos...- contestó y se giró al príncipe, clavando sus ojos verde profundo en los del saiyajin, mostrando una expresión de victoria.

-no digas estupideces...- se burló Vegeta riendo bastante confiado. -sería una tontería decir que una sabandija como tu podría si quiera matar a alguno de nosotros...-agregó mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

-tranquilo mi adorado príncipe de Vegita...- dijo el sujeto y Vegeta empuñó las manos y tensó su cuerpo al escuchar ese título.

-¿quien demonios son y por que sabes de los saiyajins?- preguntó Vegeta y el tipo lo miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿acaso no nos recuerdas? vaya, pero claro, si se ve que te la has estado pasando divirtiendo en este lugar...- respondió y miró a Trunks dedicándole una sonrisa terrorífica. -...ya has traído al mundo a otro sucio y bastardo saiyajin...- agregó y se relamió el labio con ansiedad. Trunks endureció su expresión y levantó su guardia sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡cierra la boca imbécil!- gritó Vegeta avanzando frente a su hijo protectoramente.

- aunque estoy sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar más de ustedes aquí reunidos... por lo que veo, los últimos...- soltó y todos los saiyan se miraron extrañados y por alguna razón bastantes temerosos.

-¡no permitiré que dañes a alguno de nosotros!- gritó Goku presionando la quijada hasta hacer chirriar sus dientes.

-tranquilo, tu y tu pequeña manada no me interesa en lo más mínimo...- espetó con malicia. -...prometo matarlos rápido para que no sufran...- agregó y Goten se lanzó siendo frenado por Gohan.

-¡si no te importamos, por que no te largas y nos dejas, antes de que te rompamos la cara a golpes!-gritó el hijo menor de Goku retorciendose entre los brazos de su hermano.

-dije que la manada de tu padre no me importaba, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejarlos vivir, es el legado que su querido príncipe ha marcado para todos los saiyajins...- respondió y Vegeta chasqueó la boca frustrado.

-¡deja de hablar y dime quien demonios eres!- exigió el mencionado perdiendo la paciencia.

-bueno, ya que es tanta su insistencia... y tan frágil tus recuerdos, les diré quien soy yo...- respondió y expandió su sonrisa malevolamente, levantando sus brazos a los lados para mostrar su ejército. -¡Yo soy Sruntk, rey de la raza Lairot!... sobreviviente de la destrucción de nuestro planeta...- contestó y su sonrisa se disipó frunciendo el ceño y oscureciendo su mirada, mostrando el odio y rencor más profundo hacia el príncipe. -un planeta que se encargó de pulverizar su adorado Vegeta...- dijo entre dientes presionando los puños aún con sus brazos extendidos a los lados.

-¡no tengo idea de lo que estas hablando!- exclamó Vegeta sintiendo las miradas acusadoras de los medio saiyajins.

-¿como es que puedes destruir sin siquiera recordar a quienes les arrebatas la vida?- preguntó verdaderamente ofendido. -bueno, eso ya no importa, por que ahora tu y los tuyos pagarán por todo... - condenó sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta.

-¡si tu problema es conmigo deja a los otros y pelea conmigo, bastardo!- espetó el saiyajin colocándose frente al grupo.

-lo siento querido Vegeta, pero exterminaré finalmente toda la raza saiyajin, a su rey y a sus fieles sirvientes...- dijo pasando su vista entre Goku, y los medio humanos.

-Vegeta no es nuestro rey, el legado saiyajin ya no existe, nosotros somos guerreros que pelean por el bien y por la paz del universo...- dijo Goten conteniendose de atacar a ese individuo.

-¿que no es su rey? me decepcionas Vegeta, ¿tu último soldado y sus bastardos no te proliferan el respeto y el sacrificio que deberían?- se burló y Vegeta bufó enfurecido. -que lástima que tengan que pagar a pesar de que no les importas...- rió y miró con más superioridad a los saiyajins.

-¡que no es nuestro rey no significa que no nos importa!- intervino Goten.

-lástima Vegeta, por que a diferencia de ti, yo tengo un ejército completo de guerreros dispuestos a sacrificarse por mí...- espetó con presunción, ignorando por completo a Goten. Vegeta rió divertido y se cruzó de brazos pasando su vista por Sruntk.

-no importa, porque yo no necesito que alguien me defienda...-aseguró y viajó sus ojos al suelo. -Además, tus guerreros, están reducidos ahora a cenizas, esa palabra de ejército completo no es la más adecuada...- se burló el príncipe, mirando con orgullo los cadáveres desmembrados en el suelo.

-te equivocas...- aseguró y se sonrió victorioso. –tengo mi ejercicio completo... e intacto...- levantó las manos y en ese momento los pedazos y cuerpos desmembrados comenzaron a moverse retorciendose como gusanos sobre el suelo.

Los guerreros Z miraron atentos lo increíble frente a sus ojos, más de la mitad de ese ejército había sido eliminado, pero ahora recobraba vida y se regeneraba a gran velocidad. Los pedazos de carne, por más pequeños que fueran recobraban cuerpos y extremidades, dando vida nuevamente a un guerrero no muy fácil de vencer.

-¿sorprendido, príncipe?- preguntó observando la expresión paralizada de Vegeta.

Piccolo presionó los dientes, dejando ver sus colmillos en su rostro asustado y sorprendido. -¡ataquenlos, eliminenlos ahora que no están completos!- ordenó en un grito, lanzando destellos de luz a pequeñas partículas móviles, pero estas no sufrían daño, perdiendo extremidades que en sólo unos instantes volvían a recuperar.

-deja de perder tu tiempo, Namek...- dijo Sruntk con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Piccolo se frenó mirando anonado al sujeto. -esos débiles ataques no detendrán a mis hombres, se recuperarán infinitamente no importa lo que les pase...- agregó y sonrió confiado, comenzando a ser respaldado por muchísimos sujetos que ahora estaban listos para volver a pelear, renaciendo de entre la tierra.

-maldición... - susurró Vegeta mirando la desventaja que enfrentaban ahora.

-¡no importa cuantos sean! ¡Los venceremos a todos!- aseguró Goku a nada de lanzarse en el combate, pero el príncipe frenó su camino con un brazo.

-no Kakarotto, esta pelea es mía...- dijo y compartieron miradas unos segundos.

-pero Vegeta...- protestó y el mencionado hizo caso omiso, colocándose frente al grupo.

-es por mi por lo que están aquí... ¿no? - preguntó y se sonrió. -entonces deja de cubrirte tras tu ejército y pelea como hombre...- retó y Sruntk asintió muy conforme.

-eso es justo lo que voy a hacer...- respondió y las otras cuatro poderosas presencias se materializaron a sus lados. Los hombres eran igual de altos y con características similares a las de Sruntk, con la única diferencia de su color de cabello. -pero para tu suerte, tus colegas van a tener que morir también...- agregó con falsa tristeza en la voz.

-¡maldito! ¡soy yo a quien buscas! ¡¿Por qué tienes que meter a los demás?!- rugió con frustración.

-es mejor estar seguro de que no interferirán...- respondió sonriendo de lado. -y que tampoco irán por las semillas Senzu o las esferas mágicas...- mencionó y todos ahogaron una expresión de asombro.

-¿como sabes eso?- cuestionó el príncipe y Sruntk rió estruendosamente ante la pregunta.

-No vale la pena darle explicaciones a un cadáver...- respondió y levantó las manos llamando la atención de todos sus hombres. -¡acaben con todos...!- ordenó y los hombres se sacudieron formándose y lanzándose contra el resto de los guerreros Z.

-maldición...- dijo Vegeta acumulando la poca energía que le quedaba.

-bueno Vegeta, tu y yo vamos a divertirnos un rato... ¿te parece?- cuestionó bromista, sonriendo de manera que se atribuía la victoria.

* * *

_Con lo del yaoi, mmmmmmm, creo que se vio muy poco, pero falta un capítulo y pasa lo que tiene que pasar._

_Por supuesto sabremos que con esos tipos, como es que saben de las esferas, que con su súper habilidad, que con el pasado de Vegeta, y por supuesto, que con lo que Goku no terminó de hacer... jeje_

_Si les gustó o no, díganmelo por favor, comenten que piensan del cap. Acepto quejas y sugerencias, si erré en algo díganmelo por favor._

_Me gusta actualizar cada semana, pero creo que será antes, el tercer capitulo es el mas largo, viene acción, y so me gusta. En fin, saludos, hasta luego!_


	3. Chapter 3: My Love

_Ha, en el cap anterior se me fueron las cabras y dije que Krillin estaba pelón, ups, falla de cálculos jeje. (Solo olvídenlo)_

_Aclaraciones, este símbolo […] significa cambio de tiempo, (adelanto de) y cambio de lugar (a uno lejano). Y este otro (-) significa cambio de escena, pero en el mismo tiempo y sitio. Los enlaces telepáticos son así: "hola" y los pensamientos tienen guión, así: "-hola-". Ojalá me entiendan porque soy pésima para darme a entender jejejeje_

_Bueno, sin más. Les dejó con el final! Espero no decepcionarlos! (esta algo largo, de hecho es la mitad del fic, paciencia no juzguen hasta llegar al final)_

* * *

Capítulo 3: My Love.

-de acuerdo…- aceptó el príncipe y sonrió divertido. –Veremos entonces quién termina siendo el cadáver…- advirtió y Sruntk expandió su sonrisa al máximo.

Vegeta despareció en un segundo materializándose detrás del individuo, golpeando con una increíble y poderosa patada el cuello descubierto del sujeto purpura, pero este no se inmutó, mirando desinteresadamente el frente y aun con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda. Los ojos del príncipe se expandieron, quedando completamente atónito, esa técnica habría dañado a cualquiera, incluso a Kakarotto. Retiró su pie y dio una voltereta hacia atrás tomando su distancia con su enemigo, chirreando su quijada al temblar involuntariamente.

-¿ese es todo el poder que tienes, Vegeta?- preguntó y muy lentamente se giró hasta mirarlo frente a frente. –Estoy rotundamente decepcionado…- dijo tomando aire y negando con la cabeza. –Aquella vez nos tomaste descuidados, pero si no hubieras sido tan cobarde y hubieras bajado a enfrentaros, seguramente ahora solo serías basura espacial…- arqueó una ceja y los ojos de Vegeta se profundizaron completamente llenos de odio.

-¡cállate, maldito! ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! ¡No tengo idea de donde han salido, lo que dices no tiene sentido, nunca eliminaba un planeta sin antes haberlo purgado!- se defendió Vegeta y su contrincante dejó ver una sonrisa melancólica.

-tienes razón…- admitió en un susurro y bajó la mirada unos momentos. –Antes de destruir mi planeta mataste a mi familia… a mis amigos, a mi raza…- enumeró haciendo memoria, colocando en cada una de sus palabras un sentimiento y un gramo más de agonía.

-¡entonces no es mi culpa, tú eres el imbécil que no supo proteger a los suyos!- exclamó Vegeta y Sruntk asintió con la cabeza aun parcialmente perdido en sus cavilaciones.

-quizá, en ese momento no pude hacer nada más que huir como un cobarde y dejar que terminaras de exterminar a mi pueblo…- aceptó endureciendo la mirada nuevamente. –Pero la mayor parte de ese asesinato masivo recae sobre ti, yo no pude protegerlos, pero tú los mataste sin miramientos ni piedad… y ahora pagaras por ello…- aseguró y desenvainó una especie de báculo dorado con una bola en una punta, el cual colgaba de su espalda con una cadena color plata. La extendió al frente y apunto en dirección a Vegeta con la punta en filo de un extremo. –vas a morir príncipe Vegeta, hoy será tu ultimo día…- no dijo nada más cuando se desvaneció en el aire.

Apareció detrás y el príncipe apenas pudo esquivar un ataque frenando el bastón con ambos brazos, cubriendose la cara. Los huesos le vibraron al momento del impacto, pensando por un momento que se romperían, pues la fuerza y dureza de ese material eran sorprendentes. Lo rechazó en un brusco movimiento, tomando su distancia nuevamente y reprimiendo una mueca de dolor motivado por todo su orgullo.

Tomó un respiro y sonrió elevando su Ki. Sruntk angostó la mirada observando atentamente la siguiente acción del príncipe, quien comenzaba a hacer vibrar sus músculos, creando ráfagas doradas al elevarse hasta su máximo poder. Rugió y una onda de energía cargada de poder y truenos se desató a su alrededor, alcanzando el nivel de Súper saiyajin dos.

Vegeta sonrió nuevamente, bastante confiado para el miedo y preocupación que sentía realmente, Sruntk soltó una leve risa antes de regresar a su posición de combate. Ambos cuerpos desaparecieron en el cielo, peleando apenas justamente, creando vibraciones con cada uno de sus potentes impactos.

Goku intentó por todos los medios mantener a sus amigos fuera de la pelea, pero su rival actual era más poderoso de lo que hubiera imaginado. En cualquier otro caso eso le habría hecho muy feliz, pero en este momento estaban en peligro realmente, él y toda su familia y amigos, no había momento para divertirse. Siseó en frustración al recibir un impacto en el rostro, con su poder al máximo habría podido contra su adversario y contra todos los demás, pero su cuerpo estaba muy dañado y su energía muy gastada, necesitaba descansar, recobrar fuerzas y, por qué no, hasta comer.

Miró a sus hijos y a Trunks, quienes también peleaban con guerreros igual de fuertes que como el que él enfrentaba, los subordinados principales de Sruntk, que igualaban la fuerza de un super saiyajin nivel dos. Gohan no tenía problemas, pero Goten y Trunks se veían en conflictos, pues bajaban la guardia torpemente al hacer intentos inútiles de fusionarse. Goku sintió deseos de ayudar, a ellos y a sus amigos terrícolas, pues enfrentaban a un ejército entero e indestructible. Piccolo y A-18 eran los más fuertes del grupo, y aun así recibían daños, destruyendo sujetos que en segundos recuperaban sus extremidades.

"Papá, tenemos que hacer algo…" dijo Gohan a Goku a través de su canal mental.

"lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada, ellos son…"

"igual a Buu…" completó el medio saiyajin y los ojos azabaches de su padre se expandieron en sorpresa.

"¡tienes razón, es el mismo método que utilizaba Buu! Entonces podríamos…" dejó de hablar al tener que esquivar una técnica muy poderosa. "… tenemos que pulverizarlos…" completó y miró a su hijo mostrando una sonrisa.

"de acuerdo, entonces me encargaré de hacerlos polvo… ya que ni tu ni Vegeta se encuentran en condiciones para efectuar esa clase de técnica…" se ofreció el menor respondiendo a la sonrisa.

"muy bien, solo es cuestión de…" una extraña vibración telepática invadió sus mentes ensordeciéndolos unos segundos, para luego escuchar esa fría y ajena voz.

"lo lamento, pero no se los permitiré…" dijo Sruntk resonando dentro de sus mentes. Ambos saiyajins se miraron perplejos, para luego buscar con la vista a ese individuo, el cual peleaba a lo lejos con el príncipe.

"maldito…" dejó ir Gohan tratando de expulsarlo de su mente.

"vaya, pero que pensamientos tan divertidos tienen todos ustedes… intentando hacer planes a mis espaldas, ¿he? Que falta de honor de su parte…" se burló y por unos instantes sus ojos verdes toparon con los del medio humano. "tienes razón, eres un chico muy fuerte, pero tu poder no te servirá si puedo detenerte…"sentenció y tomó algo de distancia con Vegeta, levantando su báculo en dirección a su ejército.

-¡guerreros míos! ¡Acaben con ese muchacho!- ordenó y antes de que Goku o Gohan pudiesen moverse, más de la mitad de sus soldados se fueron contra el medio saiyajin, dejando en combate únicamente a los medio humanos y a Piccolo, pues los demás guerreros Z estaba ya fuera de combate.

-¡Gohan, no!- gritó Goku queriendo ir en su auxilio, pero una patada en la cara le recordó que seguía teniendo su propio combate. Se volteó y lanzo técnicas torpes en un intento por huir, pero su rival le dejo en claro que eso no sería algo fácil.

Gohan golpeó a unos cuantos individuos que comenzaban a tomarlo para someterlo e inmovilizarlo, pero comenzaron a ser tantos que en momentos su vista dejaba de tener contacto con la luz. Además de que su rival inicial y el más fuerte, no dejaba de golpearlo hasta el punto de hacerlo ver colores y perder la noción de estar despierto.

"Vegeta, puede leer nuestro canal…" avisó Goku aún más temeroso y furioso, deseando poder terminar de una vez con su enemigo para auxiliar al resto.

"eso ya lo sé, ¡ahora cierra el pico, Kakarotto!" contestó y Sruntk sonrió divertido al escuchar eso.

-vaya Vegeta, se nota que no has cambiado nada…- se burló el tipo y el príncipe frunció el ceño y lanzo un rugido animal.

-¡Cállate maldito insecto!- exclamó presionando los puños e intentando mantener su Ki estable, pues solo su increíble fuerza de voluntad y orgullo le mantenían de pie, sentía que si recibía un golpe más quedaría inconsciente.

Se hundieron en duelo nuevamente, Vegeta lanzó una bola de energía en dirección al sujeto púrpura, pero este la enfrentó reteniendola con su bastón dorado, para luego lanzarla al cielo sin más. El príncipe jadeó desesperado, sus golpes parecían no hacerle nada, y sus técnicas especiales no funcionaban, las retenía con ese maldito palo y terminaba por rechazarlas.

Esquivó un par de golpes y luego frenó una patada con su antebrazo, eran muy pocos los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que Sruntk hacía, pues golpeaba con su arma, usando solo el brazo izquierdo y las piernas para atacar. Vegeta tomó su distancia buscando alguna manera de atacarlo para infringirle un daño verdadero, observando atento todos sus movimientos. El sujeto purpura apuntó al saiyajin con la punta en bola, creando una ráfaga de truenos dorados que salieron disparados a su persona. El príncipe intentó esquivarlos, pero sus reflejos fueron lentos a esa distancia. Nuevamente se veía envuelto en esa extraña energía, la cual le producía inaguantables convulsiones, las que si no duraran solo un par de segundos sin lugar a dudas lo matarían.

Soltó un rugido al sentir la sangre hervir y todos esos toques, como electricidad hecha truenos entre sus venas, dándole la sensación de que su cuerpo se incendiaria por dentro, sintiendo como cada musculo y pedazo de piel se sacudía bruscamente haciéndolo retorcerse por la sensación. Los dolorosos segundos pasaron y Vegeta centró su mirada al frente, percibiendo el olor de su piel, aun vibrante, humeando. Angostó la mirada tratando de recuperar su respiración, era la tercera vez que ese maldito ataque le penetraba hasta los huesos, dolía más que si le golpeara en la cara. Centró su vista en esa arma dorada que sostenía en su mano derecha. "-ese maldito báculo…-" pensó presionando los puños, "-debo deshacerme de él…-"

Un grito desgarrador llamó la atención de todos, centrándose en el hijo mayor de Goku, quien estaba siendo sometido y golpeado sin alguna clase de consideración. Tanto Goku como Piccolo forcejearon por intentar ir en su auxilio, pero ninguno pudo librarse de su batalla. El muchacho volvió a rugir de manera agónica, cargado por los brazos de unos soldados y torturado por uno de los cuatro guerreros subalternos de Sruntk.

-¡dejen a ese muchacho!- gritó una voz en el suelo, sus miradas se fueron contra aquel hombre, que se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba ondear su capa tras él, mirando con superioridad al sujeto que en ese momento dejó de torturar a Gohan para centrarse en él, incluso Sruntk frenó su batalla para observarlo.

-hay no, tiene que ser una broma…- susurró Goku al ver a ese tipo.

-¡Yo, el grande y poderoso Mr. Satán soy capaz de derrotar a estos enemigos y liberar a Gohan!- aseguró y Sruntk se vio interesado, analizando al sujeto que afirmaba tal cosa. –pero como estoy muy cansado…- bajó la mirada y carraspeó unos momentos. –mi sucesor peleara por mi… ¡aunque todavía le falta mucho para alcanzarme, es un tipo muy fuerte!- agregó y el príncipe suspiró deseando el momento en que ese tipo terminara de decir sus estupideces.

Goku estaba a punto de decirle que se largara de una vez, cuando Satán extendió los brazos a unos matorrales y de estos saltaba Majin Buu Gordo haciendo caras y poses ridículas. Goku y los demás se sorprendieron al mirar el, por primera vez mostrado, ingenio del campeón del mundo.

-¡Buu! ¡Por favor, ayuda a Gohan!- pidió Goku y el rosado asintió comenzando a volar, mientras Mr. Satán se escabullía detrás de unos matorrales para ponerse a salvo.

-no importa que tan fuerte sea, nunca podrá contra mi ejercito…- aseguró Sruntk y sonrió confiado. Vegeta lo miró y arqueó una ceja en incredulidad.

-¿ha sí? Bueno, ese gordo es un cretino, pero tiene más _sorpresas_, que fuerza…- contestó el príncipe y los ojos verdes del individuo se angostaron fijándose en Buu.

Gohan soltó un bocado de sangre, abriendo a penas un ojo para observar al rosado acudir en su ayuda. El subordinado del ejército perdió atención en el medio humano para colocarse en defensa, listo para contraatacar a su nuevo oponente. Buu ni siquiera terminó de llegar cuando levantó su antena y apuntando a sus enemigos, la disparó convirtiendo al sujeto y a otros tres soldados más en pequeñas bolas de chocolate, tragándoselas de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!- gritó Sruntk horrorizado y sorprendido, con la intención de ir a destruir a ese individuo, pero Vegeta le frenó de un golpe que lo mando cerca del suelo.

-tu pelea es conmigo, gusano, que no se te olvide…- dijo y se trasladó hasta comenzar una batalla a unos pocos metros del suelo.

Buu transformó a unos cuantos soldados más hasta que el semi saiyan se vio libre y cayó al suelo de manera brusca. Los guerreros de Sruntk comenzaron a huir y a dispersarse, intentando evitar los truenos rosados del gordo. Goku se sonrió recuperando la confianza en su victoria, concentrándose totalmente en su batalla, pues el número de soldados comenzaban a disminuir considerablemente.

Goten y Trunks aún tenían problemas, pero dejaron de intentar la fusión para pelear mano a mano contra sus dos enemigos, cosa que les dio la ventaja al realizar técnicas combinadas. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha y A-18 se alejaron de la batalla auxiliando a Gohan, quien yacía exhausto y lastimado en el suelo.

"papá, con Buu podemos ganar..." transmitió a Goku sin importarle que Sruntk los escuchara, abriendo los ojos algo desorbitados desde su posición en los brazos de Yamcha.

"tienes razón hijo... ya no estas en condiciones de pelear..." contestó el saiyajin sonriendole desde su batalla en el cielo.

Sruntk soltó un rugido al escuchar semejante afirmación, mirando como casi la mitad de su ejercicio invencible había pasado a ser caramelo y luego historia en el estómago de ese individuo. Recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del príncipe, regresandole a la batalla, se giró a él y nuevamente contraatacó intentando concentrarse y pensar algo, vigilando de reojo a sus hombres siendo exterminados de una manera tan absurda. La desesperación le invadió cuando el segundo de sus cuatro guerreros indestructibles se volvía una pequeña bola de chocolate.

-¡No, maldita sea!- gritó golpeando el cuello de Vegeta con su báculo, mandandolo demasiado lejos, dándose el tiempo suficiente para concentrar una potente energía cargada de truenos y poder en la bola de su bastón, desprendiendo un haz de luz dorada en dirección a Buu. El rosado ni siquiera le vio venir cuando su espalda recibió el impacto de poder. Por la cantidad de energía y el poder de Buu, cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso no le haría ni cosquillas, pero Sruntk también guardaba más sorpresas que fuerza.

El rosado se petrifocó cayendo al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Los ojos de todos se expandieron en incredulidad, mirando como su única esperanza caía inmóvil y en una especie de trance, clavándose en ta tierra y sin ninguna posibilidad de mover siquiera las manos.

-¡¿Que demonios le hiciste?!- gritó Goku presionando la quijada enrabietado.

-sólo lo puse a dormir un rato...- se burló clavando sus ojos verdes inyectados de odio en el cuerpo paralizado de Buu. -asi ya no intervendrá en nuestra fiesta...-agregó y rió levemente.

Una increíble patada partió el viento a su lado, golpeando su mano con tal brusquedad que su báculo salió volando al suelo. Sruntk se giró perplejo a un lado, encontrándose con Vegeta, quien mantenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿por que no te dejas de usar tus juguetes y peleas como un verdadero hombre?- preguntó el príncipe y Sruntk volvió a suavizar su expresión.

-¿crees que es el báculo el que me da la fuerza?- cuestionó y rió por lo bajo. -por que si es así estas muy equivocado mi estimado príncipe...- aseguró y extendió sus brazos al frente, empuñando sus palmas. -te demostraré que aun sin él soy capaz de ganarte…-

Vegeta no pudo mirar el momento en el que se vio forzado a esquivar una sorprendente ráfaga de golpes dirigido a su persona. Definitivamente la falta de ese bastón lo había vuelto más rápido y hábil, pero al menos se había librado de esos truenos. Por más que lo intentó no podía atinarle un golpe al purpura, era demasiado veloz, además de que parecía leer cada uno de sus movimientos, aprovechando cada leve descuido de su parte para propinarle un golpe en algún lugar.

Sus brazos temblaron y su Ki bajó al punto en que creyó que se des transformaría, pero solo retrocedió tocando el suelo con sus pies. Empuñó las manos nuevamente, buscando alguna clase de punto débil, pues simplemente parecía un ser impenetrable. Sruntk se percató de su minuciosa mirada, relajando su postura y mirando al saiyajin de manera prepotente, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no lo entiendo…- soltó Vegeta sintiéndose en desesperación.

-¿no entiendes que, príncipe? ¿Tu inevitable derrota?- cuestionó a manera de burla, pero Vegeta negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-no entiendo cómo es que no me mataste aquella vez en tu planeta, en aquel entonces yo era muy débil, con el poder que posees ahora no hubiera sido un problema para ti, ni para los tuyos…- dijo mirando de reojo a sus soldados. -¿Por qué demonios no me enfrentaste? ¿Cuál fue la razón para dejarme huir si podías terminarme fácilmente?- preguntó y la sonrisa de Sruntk se disipó, dando paso a un rostro sombrío y serio.

-créeme que si en aquel entonces, si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho…- respondió y presionó los labios atormentado con sus recuerdos. –No eres el único que se ha pasado todos estos años entrenando y haciéndose fuerte…- señaló mirando su propias manos. –éramos una raza pacifica, éramos completa y total basura para ustedes guerreros tan hostiles, en aquel momento no pude hacer nada… nadie pudo… pero sabes algo…- levantó la vista para enfrentar a su enemigo. –no hubo ningún momento después de ese día que no pensara en ti, que no recordara tu nombre y tu rostro el cual juré nunca olvidar. Que no jurara venganza en nombre de mi planeta y los míos… y el destino se ha encargado de ponerla en mis manos…-

-no lo creo, ustedes murieron por débiles, no es el destino el que te trajo aquí para matarme, es el destino que te trajo para que yo terminara lo que no completé hace años…- se burló y Sruntk soltó una risa irónica, negando con la cabeza.

-no lo entiendes príncipe, estoy preparado para morir, nuestra raza completa lo está, la mataste hace mucho, pero no me marchara hasta ver al asesino de mi pueblo pagar por ello…- dijo y una onda blanca siseó a su alrededor, cargando su energía enfurecida. –no creas que soy estúpido como para venir aquí y no contar con los medios suficientes como para matarte…- agregó y Vegeta rió divertido.

-¿es por eso que sabes lo de las esferas y las semillas?- cuestionó y Sruntk mostró una sonrisa de lado.

-¿acaso creías que me aventuraría sin saber todas tus posibilidades de victoria? ¿Sin haber averiguado de ti? ¿Sin saber a qué me enfrentaba?- cuestionó y volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa –Hace unos años me llegó el informe de que estabas aquí, y que incluso habías tenido un hijo terrícola, investigamos tu planeta, y déjame decirte, que el planeta tierra, no es el único con objetos o reliquias místicas o poderosas - dejó ir y Vegeta rió emocionado.

-vaya, vaya, ¿entonces todos esos poderes los has sacado de basuras y baratijas inservibles?- espetó prepotentemente.

-el poder no, mi ejército y sus excelentes cualidades, sí. Desde que nuestro planeta fue destruido, nos vimos en la necesidad de viajar por el espacio, migrando de planeta a planeta como sucios vagos, pero al final de cuentas, no resultó tan mal. Los Soidem, ex-aliados de los Tsufurus, nos recibieron cálidamente en su planeta, en cuanto supieron que deseábamos eliminarte, claro. Ellos nos mostraron sus técnicas, secretos, armamento, y claro, sus propias fuentes de poder y milagros hechos realidad. Me dieron las armas, en mis manos recaen la venganza de millones, yo soy tu verdugo…-aseguró sacando chispas de entre sus manos.

-¿así que esos malditos te dieron tu juguetito?- cuestión en voz baja, imaginando el momento de poder tomar su nave espacial y destruir el planeta de esos bastardos por mandarlo a matar.

-así es, pero dejémonos de charlas, mi adorado príncipe…- tronó su cuello y mostro sus bien apilados dientes blancos. –terminemos con esto de una vez…-

Goku partió por la mitad a su enemigo, clavando su brazo hasta atravesar su abdomen, para luego rasgarlo hasta tener dos mitades del sujeto. El subordinado cayó al suelo, retorciéndose en una agonía increíble. El saiyajin esperó a que sus piernas volvieran a regenerarse, pero el tipo se desangró sobre el suelo hasta morir bañado en su propia sangre. Sus ojos se angostaron ante tal demostración, los guerreros más débiles y normales podían reconstruirse, pero los cuatro más fuertes si se dañaban, morían sin más remedio. Se giró hacia Goten y Trunks, quienes luchaban con los dos últimos subalternos de Sruntk, llevando ventaja pero sin poder terminarlos aun.

-¡Goten, Trunks, acaben con ellos, no se regeneraran!- gritó desde su posición llamando la atención de los chicos, y la de Sruntk, quien gruñó al mirar el cadáver de su aliado partido y en el suelo. Los muchachos asintieron, colocándose espalda con espalda para continuar su combate. -¡ayudaré al resto!- agregó volando en dirección a Piccolo y los demás, comenzando una batalla contra soldados de regeneración.

Goten y Trunks juntaron sus manos al frente, uniéndolas para formar una destellante bola de energía, los sujetos imitaron sus movimientos, dejando ir un poder al mismo tiempo, creando una poderosa onda al momento del impacto. Las dos energías comenzaron una exhaustiva pelea, incrementando su tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras los cuatro retorcían su expresión aumentando su fuerza a los límites.

La bola de los medio saiyajins tomó terreno, deshaciendo poco a poco la de sus rivales, quienes comenzaron a retroceder en el aire. La luz estaba a punto de estallarles en la cara, cuando los dos Lairot-nianos compartieron miradas cómplices, y en un movimiento se quitaron del camino esquivando el poder. Los medio humanos gruñeron frustrados, mirándose unos breves segundos, calculando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Ambos muchachos se lanzaron rápidamente en direcciones contrarias, acorralando a los sujetos, quienes ni siquiera les miraron moverse, mientras acumulaban energía en sus manos. La luz destelló y los subordinados se envolvieron en la bola de poder, sin posibilidades de huir. La luz del día se distorsionó por la fuerza, oscureciendo la ciudad y el panorama frente a sus ojos. Sruntk volteó desesperado al notar a sus dos vasallos cocinándose en ese increíble destello.

Vegeta, quien estaba con una rodilla en el suelo a nada de ser asesinado, también giró su cuello en dirección a los dos medio humanos, deleitándose con la gratificante imagen de los dos cuerpos carbonizados precipitándose en dirección al suelo.

-no…- musitó Sruntk soltando el Gi de Vegeta y ampliando sus ojos verdes en dirección a esos dos cuerpos humeantes y clavados sin vida sobre el suelo. -…no…- repitió negando con la cabeza descontroladamente. -¡NOOO!- empuñó ambas manos e ignorando al príncipe se lanzó en contra de los muchachos, elevando su Ki al máximo. -¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!- gritó llamando a penas la atención de los chicos, a unos pocos metros de los dos.

Goten no pudo ni reaccionar cuando el puño increíblemente fuerte de Sruntk se estampó contra su cara, enviándolo al suelo sin posibilidades de frenarse. Trunks atacó de inmediato, pero sus puños fueron frenados con suma facilidad por el individuo, quien ardía en furia frenética, presionando sus manos hasta romperle los huesos, y con esto, sacarle un grito de dolor al hijo del príncipe. Trunks se liberó sin posibilidades de atacar, sus dedos estaban pulverizados, pero no tuvo oportunidad para pensar nada cuando tuvo que esquivar y frenar golpes que le hacían temblar de la potencia.

Vegeta se levantó del suelo con suma dificultad, sosteniendo un brazo roto y mirando a su hijo tomando su lugar en el combate. Escupió sangre a un lado y siseó desesperado, conservaba su fase de súper saiyajin uno, pero en realidad ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para volar.

Sruntk tomó a Trunks por la espalda y retorció sus brazos hacia atrás, hasta que los huesos de sus hombros tronaron, generándole una agonía al sentir su piel desgarrada por las astillas. Goten atacó al sujeto, pero este lo volvió a lanzar lejos de una patada. Trunks se revolvió, pero solo consiguió dañarse más, mientras la rodilla de ese sujeto se clavaba más y más en la espalda del muchacho, sintiendo como poco a poco su cadera se desprendía. Todos miraron impotentes la escena, el gritó terrorífico salido de la boca del saiyajin, mostrando como su cuerpo se rompía a la mitad sin desgarrarse, quedando totalmente inmóvil de la cintura hacia abajo. El chico dejó de retorcerse cayendo inconsciente por el intenso dolor al que se vio sometido, siendo soltado finamente por Sruntk quien apunto en su dirección, listo para exterminarlo.

-¡TRUNKS!-gritaron Goten y Vegeta al mismo tiempo, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas contra el tipo, recuperando incluso sus energías. Goku acudió de inmediato a auxiliar a Trunks, dejando a Piccolo y al resto encargados del ejército, pues estaba controlado de momento, hecho pedazos en el suelo e impidiendo su regeneración.

La bola de poder no se pudo desprender de su mano cuando Goten convertido en súper saiyajin dos le golpeó la cara enviándolo lejos. Vegeta lo recibió en el aire con una patada, clavando sus puños en su espalda para mandarlo al suelo. El sujeto purpura frenó su caída, pero una bola de poder de parte de Goten lo clavo en medio de la tierra. Los pies de Vegeta aterrizaron contra su pecho, pero Sruntk le mando lejos de un puño logrando ponerse de pie. Goten no le permitió tomar aire cuando hundió su puño en su rostro, seguido por más patadas que difícilmente podía esquivar.

Vegeta se incorporó y se unió a la batalla, propinándole una golpiza entre los dos, sin darle la posibilidad de escapar, defenderse o contraatacar. Sruntk solo se cubrió con sus brazos el rostro, sintiendo la ira desmedida de esos dos guerreros que le hacía avanzar un paso cada vez más, sin poder evitar los golpes que recibía el resto de su cuerpo.

-Yamcha, necesito que vayas por las semillas del ermitaño…- susurró Gohan a su amigo, quien lo sostenía en el suelo. El hombre dejó su atención sobre la pelea y centro su mirada en el hijo mayor de Goku.

-pero Gohan, el sujeto me detendrá si lo intento…- respondió y el muchacho negó con la cabeza débilmente.

-él está muy ocupado, es nuestra oportunidad, debemos recuperar a Trunks y al resto…- explicó y el humano le miró con miedo y desconfianza. –tranquilo Yamcha, mi hermano y Vegeta lo tienen distraído, debes ir ahora que no puede verte ni detenerte. Además Krillin y el resto tiene retenido al ejército, si vas ahora no te notara…- dijo y el lobo del desierto se la pensó nuevamente antes de asentir en aceptación.

-de acuerdo… ¿estarás bien?- preguntó y Gohan asintió levemente. Goku llegó volando con Trunks en sus brazos, colocándolo suavemente al lado de su hijo mayor. –Goku, aguanten hasta que regrese por favor…- pidió y el saiyajin asintió comprendiendo de inmediato su plan. Goku y Yamcha se miraron antes de salir volando al mismo tiempo en direcciones opuestas.

Sruntk giró su mirada hacia atrás, escondiendo una leve sonrisa malévola antes de dar otro paso de reversa. Vegeta seguía golpeando frenéticamente, pero por el daño que generaban podía asegurar ahora que su poder disminuía. Goten contenía aun su ritmo, pero por su desesperación y furia resultaba un enemigo torpe, fácil de esquivar y más que nada, fácil de utilizar. Ambos saiyajins estaban cegados por la ira, y más aún, se estaban confiando, encaminándose a su propio desastre.

Una figura travesó en el campo visual de Sruntk, viajando sus ojos en esa dirección, mirando a un humano de Gi naranja volando en dirección opuesta a la pelea. Siseó nervioso, intuyendo de inmediato que ese maldito iría por alguna clase de ayuda, quizá por las semillas mágicas, y eso ahora no le convenía nada. Fijó su vista al frente y dejando de jugar por más tiempo retrocedió más rápido, bloqueando aun los golpes por parte de ambos. Midió la distancia exacta y se dejó caer en el suelo, impulsado un poco por el puño de Goten clavándose en su rostro.

-¡muere maldito!- gritó el medio humano levantando el brazo, acumulando la fuerza necesaria para dar el golpe final, haciendo a Vegeta a un lado al momento de lanzarse sobre el cuerpo de Sruntk.

Un dolor increíble le inundo el pecho, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba y las ideas se le desvanecían volviendo su vista de colores por unos instantes, incluso el tiempo pareció detenerse unos segundos. Goten dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, dejando a Sruntk bajo él, quien le miraba con una sonrisa escalofriante y los ojos cargados de felicidad. Su transformación se desvaneció y jaló aire con desesperación en una clase de suspiro, sintiendo como sus músculos vibraban a nada de colapsarse. Levantó una mano temblorosa y la colocó en su pecho, para luego llevarla frente a su rostro, observando sus dedos bañados en sangre, su propia sangre. El pánico le invadió, y aunque quiso gritar, no pudo, sintiendo claramente el báculo de Sruntk clavado a través de su cuerpo.

-que lastima me das, saiyajin…- se burló y Goten le miró con un rostro paralizado, a nada de perder la conciencia. Tosió un poco y de su boca salió sangre disparada, manchando su barbilla y salpicando la piel purpura de su enemigo.

-¡NO, GOTEN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó Goku llegando a la escena, quedándose petrificado unos segundos al igual que Vegeta, quien no pudo hacer nada más que mirar la escena horrorizado.

Sruntk no se preocupó por quitar a Goten de encima de él, sacando su báculo bruscamente y apuntando al cielo de inmediato, creando una ráfaga de truenos que por supuesto, dio en su objetivo. Yamcha cayó petrificado de la misma manera en la que Buu lo había hecho, sin poder esquivar o hacer nada.

El sujeto purpura extendió su brazo y con una sonrisa tiró el cuerpo del medio humano al suelo, levantándose y mirando unos segundos el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, quien comenzaba a desangrarse en el suelo, teniendo leves convulsiones de agonía. Los ojos de Goku se aguaron, temblando inconscientemente al no poder creer lo que veía. Vegeta centró su atención en Sruntk y presionó los puños furioso.

-¡maldito tramposo!- gritó Vegeta chirreando sus dientes al chocarlos fuertemente.

-no es trampa, príncipe. Fue un mal movimiento tuyo. Además, ya me están causando muchos problemas, así que dejaré de perder el tiempo y les asesinare a todos ustedes de una maldita vez…- aseguró y le dio leves vueltas a su báculo, mostrando la punta en pico aun ensangrentada, para apuntar a ambos hombres con la bola dorada del otro extremo. –no quería eliminar a todos, pero como tu manada y los terrícolas mataron a mis hombres y se metieron donde no debían, tendré que cargar con todos…- dijo y ambos saiyajins cargaron su fuerza.

-¡eres un cretino! ¡Pagaras por esto!- gritó Goku y antes de que lograra moverse, una ráfaga de truenos le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndolo gritar de la misma manera que Vegeta cuando los recibía, pero esos segundos agónicos e increíblemente dolorosos no se compararon con la cantidad de truenos drenadores de Ki que ocupó en Goku. Podía verlo y sentirlo, ese saiyajin era más fuerte, se le ocurrió paralizarlo, pero no sería tan divertido matarlo, así que solo debía dejarlo muy débil y facilitar su victoria.

-Tranquilo soldado, dije que mataría a los tuyos rápido para que no sufrieran, pero tus vástagos mataron a mis hombres, así que merecen morir de la misma dolorosa y lenta manera que el hijo de Vegeta…- espetó y Goku perdió el aliento, bajando su Ki casi al punto de des transformarse.

-¡maldito!- dijo Vegeta dando un paso al frente. -¡tú pelea era conmigo, no tenías por qué haber atacado a los demás!- protestó sintiendo aun el débil Ki de su hijo no muy lejos de ahí.

-sí, si tenía, por tu culpa ahora se ha condenado a toda tu raza, y has condenado a todo este planeta entero a pagar…- respondió y concentró su energía. –Morirán todos los saiyajins, será un placer matar a tu hijo y a la otra pequeña manada…- agregó pasando sus ojos a Goku.

-¡Si quieres matar a alguien mátanos a nosotros! ¡Nuestros hijos y el planeta no tienen la culpa! ¡SI QUIERES VENGARTE ENTONCES MÁTANOS! - Gritó Goku enfurecido, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, como si de alguna manera se estuviera ofreciendo.

-lo hare, créeme, los matare, pero no sin antes haber hecho sufrir y sentir al príncipe lo mismo que yo sentí cuando el destruyó mi planeta…- sentenció y ambos se tensaron al escuchar semejante cosa, temiendo por las vidas de los ahí presentes. –Comenzaré por tu hijo, príncipe…- dijo divertido, apuntando en dirección al lugar donde el cuerpo de Trunks descansaba, deteniéndose un segundo antes.

"Abuelito, ¿están bien? El poder de mi tío Goten ha disminuido mucho… ¿Dónde está?" transmitió Pan y los ojos de Sruntk se ampliaron emocionados al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, logrando que los dos saiyajins se atiesaran de inmediato.

"¡cállate Pan!" ordenó Goku poniéndose nervioso, tensando la quijada y mirando al cielo bastante preocupado, pasando la mirada por Vegeta, quien comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"papá, ¿Qué es lo que sucede allá? El poder de mi hermano y de Goten está por desaparecer…"se escuchó una voz de niña resonando el cabeza del príncipe, siendo retransmitido a su enemigo.

"¡Bra, cierra el pico!" rugió cortando la transmisión de inmediato.

-Vaya, pero si todavía hay más basuras de ustedes y me las estaban ocultando… que desconsiderados son…- se burló y ambos saiyajins sisearon sin poder objetar nada. –La información que tenía era realmente vieja, Vegeta, no sabía que habías tenido otro engendro… que interesante…- agregó y bajó su báculo, mirando sonriente a los dos guerreros. –En ese caso, creo que mejor comenzaré por tu hija…- dijo antes de alzar el vuelo a una increíble velocidad.

[…]

-¿Qué les dijo?- preguntó Bulma sentada en el suelo, tomándose las rodillas con los brazos.

-nada, mi abuelito cortó la transmisión antes de que pudiera contestarme…- respondió Pan y Bra bajó la mirada igualmente decepcionada.

-¿Cómo esta Goten? ¿Qué te dijo de mi hijo?- preguntó Chi mirando a ambas niñas.

-nada, papá me grito que me callara antes de cortar mi comunicación…- contestó la hija de Bulma, agachando la cabeza en preocupación.

-maldición…- susurró Videl de pie, parada en la entrada de la pequeña cueva donde se resguardaban todos. Sentía el Ki de su marido a lo lejos, pero el de su cuñado estaba por desvanecerse.

-¿Qué rayos estará pasando ahí? ¿Acaso todavía no pueden con ellos?- preguntó Bulma impaciente, harta de tener que esperar en ese lugar frío e incómodo.

-cariño, ¿estas segura de que te has comunicado bien?- preguntó Chi-Chi a su nieta, pues ambas niñas eran muy jóvenes todavía.

-sí, mi abuelito me contestó, además me enseñó a utilizarlo muy bien…- contestó la chiquilla sonriente.

-¿y por qué no se comunican con Trunks o Goten?- preguntó Bulma mirando a la entrada, bastante preocupada para ser verdad.

-bueno, es que, parece como sus mentes estuvieran fuera del alcance… como si hubieran…- dijo Bra y frenó sus palabras al no saber qué contestar.

-…como si hubieran muerto…- completó Pan en voz baja. –y mi papá cortó su enlace mental, puedo sentirlo, pero está muy débil…- agregó y ambas mujeres se estremecieron al instante.

Bulma giró su mirada al frente, clavando sus ojos en esa entrada obstruida por el cuerpo de Videl, quien parecía vigilar y proteger a los demás. La observó detenidamente notó como sus ojos azules estaban paralizados en una mirada horrorizada.

-Vdel, ¿pasa algo?- cuestionó la peli-azul, levantando la cabeza y esperando ansiosa una respuesta.

-ellos, ellos vienen para acá…- musitó y retrocedió un paso involuntariamente.

-¿Quiénes ellos?- preguntó Chi-Chi levantándose del suelo.

-todos… -respondió pasando saliva. –todo un ejército…- contestó el pánico las invadió rápidamente.

[…]

-¿A dónde han ido? – preguntó Krillin al ver a Sruntk y a los dos saiyajins volar por los aires.

-ho no, van en dirección a mi mamá y el resto…- contestó Gohan sin siquiera poder incorporarse en el suelo. Tien llegó con el cuerpo paralizado de Yamcha, dejándolo en el suelo, para reunirse con la chica androide en las alturas.

-¡maldición!- exclamó el humano desesperado. Piccolo regresó con Goten inconsciente en brazos, dejándolo al otro lado de Gohan.

-¡Goten! ¡¿Cómo está?!- preguntó Gohan revolviéndose en el suelo.

-tranquilo… está vivo, pero debemos hacer algo rápido o eso podría cambiar…- respondió el Namek, incorporándose nuevamente.

-¡oigan!- llamó A-18 a unos metros de ellos, suspendida en el aire y mirando fijamente el suelo. -¡están volviendo!- dijo y lanzó varios rayos de poder a los pedazos de carne bailarines.

-¡maldita sea!- gritó Piccolo al mismo tiempo que Krillin, lanzándose los dos al ataque, pero esta vez sus bolas de Ki parecían no funcionar, además de que los soldados se reconstruían más rápido.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- preguntó A-18, mirando desesperada los sujetos tomando forma y sin recibir daño o perder partes.

-¡no lo sé! ¡No lo entiendo!- contestó el terrícola, dejando de disparar para mirar a Piccolo en busca de una respuesta o plan.

-estamos acabados…- musitó y todos bajaron sus manos para contemplar la escena terrorífica, dándose por muertos al mirar a más de cien hombres renacer de un cementerio de muertos.

Los cuerpos se terminaron de formar en solo segundos, estando completos y preparados nuevamente, con su poder intacto y sin ningún rasguño. Los individuos tardaron unos momentos antes de examinar su lugar y su situación. Los guerreros Z les miraron listos para defenderse, o morir en su defecto. Pero todos los hombres miraron al cielo comenzando a volar, ignorando por completo a los ahí presentes, pasándolos de largo como si no estuvieran ahí.

-¿A dónde van?- cuestionó Tien siguiéndolos con la mirada.

-van a… - respondió Piccolo sobresanándose. -¡van a donde están Pan y el resto!- completó y Gohan gruñó desde el suelo.

-malditos…- musitó y miró a su mentor. -¡señor Piccolo, tenemos que ir! ¡Llévenme por favor!- pidió Gohan haciendo que el resto de sus amigos bajara.

-Gohan, pero nosotros no podremos hacer nada, además es muy peligroso mover a Trunks o a Goten en su condición, si los llevamos volando podrían lastimarse…- contestó Krillin y el muchacho asintió con resignación e impotencia.

-entonces podríamos usar mi nave…- dijo una voz tras ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡Mr. Satán!- dijo Gohan a su suegro, sonriendo levemente. -¡por favor, podría llevar a mi hermano, a Trunks, a Yamcha y a Buu con usted!- pidió y el hombre sacó una capsula de su bolsillo, lanzándola de inmediato al suelo.

[…]

Sruntk podía ver la cueva donde ellas se encontraban, siguiendo el patrón de la línea de comunicación, mirando en la entrada la figura volátil de una mujer. Aceleró la velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por esos dos saiyajins, quienes intentaron todo el camino poder detenerlo. Pero estaban muy debilitados, además de que había usado una vez más su rayo electrizante con los dos, uno que no solo dolía demasiado, sino que también absorbía y drenaba toda su energía.

Sonrió emocionado al sentir las presencias de sus soldados, a los cuales había ordenado seguirle por su propio enlace telepático, estaba seguro de que los necesitaría en su siguiente batalla, matar a esos inútiles terrícolas era una pérdida de tiempo. Se aproximó listo para entrar a la cueva sin más, pero una insignificante bola de poder fue lanzada hacia su persona, evitándola con solo menear la cabeza a un lado.

-otra más con ganas de morir…- se burló extendiendo su mano en dirección a Videl, tomándose los pocos segundos de ventaja que le llevaba a los saiyans. Pero su rostro fue pateado por una fuerza casi insignificante.

-¡Pan, no!- gritó su madre aterrada, volando en dirección a su hija. Sruntk la tomó por el tobillo y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en Videl a modo de advertencia, frenando su camino y limitándose a observar.

-¿así que eres descendiente de esos bastardos?- cuestionó en el momento en que Goku y Vegeta llegaban a su encuentro.

-¡maldito! ¡Suéltala!- exigió Goku deseando poder hacer algo, pero se encontraba más debilitado que nunca, esos malditos truenos no le dejaban permanecer ni siquiera en nivel dos.

-¡Abuelito! ¡Ayúdame!- pidió retorciéndose en la mano del tipo.

-ho, vaya, ¿entonces esta niña es tu nieta?- preguntó y sonrió con diversión pasando su vista por el príncipe. –de acuerdo, la matare, pero no es la pequeña que yo estaba buscando…- dijo y giró su vista a la cueva.

-¡no te lo permitiré!- gritó Videl lanzándose, pero con una simple cachetada fue enviada al suelo muy mal herida como para poder volver.

Goku se lanzó en su lugar, pero los truenos invadieron su cuerpo, mandándolo a retorcer al suelo junto con su nuera. Vegeta tuvo la intención de ir, pero su cuerpo no respondió, quedándose tieso ante la escena. Sruntk miró hacia adentro, donde Chi-Chi, defendía con su cuerpo a su amiga junto con su hija, extendiendo las manos a los lados para impedirle el paso.

-¡tendrás que pasar por mi si quieres llegar a Bra!- dijo amenazante fijando su vista en su nieta. -¡será mejor que también sueltes a Pan si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!- agregó y el tipo rió divertido.

-¿y quién me va a hacer pagar? ¿Tú?- cuestionó echándose a reír. En un movimiento que nadie hubiera podido apreciar, Vegeta se lanzó propinándole una patada en el brazo, al mismo tiempo que Chi amortiguaba la caída de Pan, tomándola en brazos y saliendo a máxima velocidad seguidas por Bulma y Bra, como si todo hubiese sido un plan muy elaborado.

-no…- contestó el príncipe a la pregunta de Sruntk. –ese seré yo…- agregó y sonrió de lado, colocándose en posición de combate.

-¿no te ha quedado claro, príncipe?- bufó colocando los pies en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Vegeta también bajaba.

-al que no le ha quedado claro es a ti…- contraatacó dejando ver una sonrisa dolorida y retorcida en sus labios.

[…]

Goku siguió a Chi-Chi y al resto, con Videl en brazos, quienes se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos, en realidad muy cerca de ahí, desde un punto donde se podía apreciar todo. La dejó en el suelo al lado de las dos mujeres, mientras Bulma se asomaba entre las hojas observando a su marido comenzar una batalla, tomando a Bra entre sus brazos como para protegerla. Chi se aferraba a su nieta observando atenta el pequeño claro a pocos metros, y la figura dorada del príncipe saiyajin, desde su posición de observaba todo.

Goku maldijo por lo bajo, acumulando el Ki que le quedaba, el cual solo podía mantenerlo en súper saiyajin nivel uno, sin posibilidades de nada, solo con la única manera de no desfallecer. Siseó en frustración y se lanzó colocándose muy cerca de la pelea, la cual no había modo ni manera de que Vegeta pudiera ganar. Presionó sus puños maldiciendo esos malditos trueno que lo habían dejado ahora sin fuerza, y esos combates con el ejército, que lo habían dañado más de lo que hubiera querido.

Justamente en ese momento, la presencia de ese aproximado de cien soldados se hizo presente, dibujándose en cielo desde muy lejos. Goku se tensó sin saber cómo demonios se enfrentaría a ellos él solo, pero los tipos pasaron de largo colocándose de pie e inmóviles a unos metros detrás de Sruntk, observando atentos la pelea. Goku se quedó impactado, pero imaginó que seguramente Sruntk quería esa batalla para él, y que sus hombres intervendrían solo de ser necesario.

Otro ruido llamó su atención, mirando la nave con el símbolo de Satán en un lado, pero al sentir las presencias de su hijo y el resto, supo que Mr. Satán no haría alguna clase de tontería. Gohan bajó con ayuda de Piccolo, yendo a asegurarse de que su hija y esposa estaban bien, fijando prontamente su atención en la batalla frente a ellos. El resto de los consientes de la nave, bajaron para mirar desde los arbustos la pelea que ya daban por perdida.

Vegeta recibió un golpe en el rostro con el bastón, obligado a avanzar de reversa y trastabillar un poco al perder la fuerza en las piernas. Lanzó un golpe al sujeto purpura, pero este lo frenó colocando en su lugar uno en el rostro del príncipe, llevándolo a caer con una rodilla contra el suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por levantarse, pues esta vez fue el pie de Sruntk quien golpeó su rostro, mandando a Vegeta a volar unos cuatso metros, dejando un breve rastro en la tierra.

"papá, tienes que hacer algo…" comunicó Gohan a Goku, quien temblaba en su lugar por la ira y la desesperación que sentía. Ni siquiera pudo contestarle nada, pues su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento, la indescriptible sensación de ver a Vegeta siendo golpeado de esa manera, y no poder hacer nada para detenerlo, de sentirse inútil y débil, de no poder defender a esa persona que más deseaba y quería en la faz del mundo y el universo, no soportaba más.

-Bueno Vegeta…- dijo Sruntk tomándolo por los cabellos y alzándolo levemente del piso. –Es hora de pagar por todo…- propinó un rodillazo en su estómago, mandando al príncipe otros pocos metros hacia atrás.

El sujeto le miró prepotente, levantando su báculo y cargándolo con una energía descomunal, una la cual era lo suficientemente poderosa como para matarlo en cuestión de segundos. Vegeta dejó ir un suspiro, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados el destellante poder que sin lugar a dudas terminaría por pulverizarlo, preparándose para recibir el impacto y enfrentar a la muerte una vez más. Cerró los ojos en cuanto la energía se desprendió, esperando esos pocos segundos de vida antes de ser tragado.

Pero la energía no llegó a tocarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Goku, quien cubría con su propio cuerpo el de él, manteniendo sus manos y sus rodillas sobre el suelo dejando a Vegeta debajo de él. El príncipe simplemente no podía creerlo, Kakarotto acaba de salvarle la vida, nuevamente, sin importarle que esa energía fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo, o matarlos a ambos. Pero ahí estaba, en su forma normal, vivo y con la espalda humeante, intentando sonreír y respirando con suma dificultad.

Sus ojos se juntaron y aunque millones de palabras corrieron por la mente del príncipe, no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirándolo asombrado e incrédulo. Nuevamente el mundo perdía orden y sentido para él, teniendo frente a frente a ese sujeto, cuyo objetivo principal era matar y vencer. Ese hombre que no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo y salvarlo, infinidad de veces, y ahora, lo había hecho una vez más, había sobre puesto su vida antes de la de él. Era un idiota. Pero era el idiota que amaba.

-Ka…Ka…- tartamudeó buscando las palabras correctas que decir. Pero Goku sonrió, de esa misma y maldita manera que le hacía perder la razón y la realidad, de esa manera en la que le decía que todo estaba bien, que lo estaría si se mantenían juntos.

-eso que dices es una tontería…- retomó las palabras de esa misma mañana, como si nada hubiera pasado, aquellas que comenzó a decir y no terminó. Vegeta se extrañó expandiendo sus ojos, sin poder frenar unas lágrimas desesperadas y confusas que se fugaban de la orilla de sus ojos. – es una tontería, porque yo…- agregó llegando al mismo punto, dejando caer unas lágrimas sobre el rostro del príncipe. –Porque yo te amo…- admitió y los ojos del príncipe se inundaron sin moverse más que para parpadear.

-…yo…- trató de decir algo, algo coherente y por primera vez que no fuera estúpido y arrogante. Pero el dedo de Goku se posó sobre sus labios, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-no hace falta que digas nada…- pidió y el príncipe cerró la boca nuevamente. –Vegeta, escúchame, eso que dices es algo muy tonto. No hace falta que me derrotes para que yo te jure lealtad. No hace falta que exista un enemigo para que estemos juntos… Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, para dar mi vida si es necesario…- dijo y cerró distancias sin dejar de mirase un solo segundo. –Mi, Príncipe, no hay ni siquiera necesidad de que me lo pidas, yo siempre seré tu soldado, tu sirviente…-

No terminó de hablar cuando sus labios se cerraron, capturando en medio de ellos los de Vegeta, quien con la respiración agitada y la sensación de experimentar la muerte y la resurrección al mismo tiempo, correspondió lentamente. Olvidaron todo por unos momentos, hundiéndose en la mera sensación única y tan deseada por parte de ambos. Acariciando sus labios en un roce estupendo y maravilloso, probando con detalle el sabor y textura de cada uno de ellos, mientras sus lenguas se masajeaban con frenesí dentro de sus bocas, empujándose en una clase de danza que no hacía más que volverlos locos. Unos labios que acababan de probar, y sin embargo, sentían que ya no podrían vivir sin ellos, sin ese néctar al cual acababan de hacerse adictos. Esa extraña combinación de sangre y lágrimas que solo les hacía profundizar la conexión y el deleite. Goku se separó dejando un leve hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, para mirar el rostro enrojecido de Vegeta, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y ladeaba levemente su rostro.

-…mi amor.- terminó su frase entre abriendo los ojos para mostrarle una sonrisa. Goku respondió y después frunció el ceño llenándose de un nuevo deseo por salir victorioso. –Entonces… acaba con ellos…- ordenó y Kakarotto asintió poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Bueno, yo no sé qué demonios acaba de pasar…- dijo Sruntk algo anonado con la situación, recuperando la postura seria nuevamente. –pero sea como sea terminaré con Vegeta, así que hazte a un lado, después seguiré contigo lo prometo…- bromeó apuntando al saiyajin.

-eso no lo creo…- aseguró Goku y se paró defensivamente frente al príncipe.

-bueno, admito que me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a eso, pero no le veo el caso a dar tu vida por Vegeta solo por ser tu congénere…- espetó y Goku profundizó su expresión.

-te equivocas, Vegeta es mi príncipe, y yo su soldado, y como tal estoy dispuesto a todo por él…- aseguró y suspiró muy profundamente.

-de acuerdo, si lo que quieres es morir primero entonces no hay problema por mí…- levantó su báculo y cargó una increíble cantidad de poder, lanzándola contra Goku, quien en otros momentos habría muerto con eso.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- cuestionó a manera de burla, mirando el rostro de Sruntk paralizarse por la sorpresa. –vaya, estoy realmente decepcionado…- agregó y colocó sus manos empuñadas a los lados.

Sruntk acumuló más energía lanzándola en su dirección, pero no le hacían ni cosquillas al saiyajin, quien comenzaba a aumentar su poder sin pasar de su forma normal. El báculo brilló con truenos dorados, pero antes de que el rayo paralizante saliera disparado, la punta de su báculo estalló al mismo tiempo en que una poderosa onda dorada rodeaba a Goku, llevando su cabello dorado más allá de rodillas, endureciendo la expresión hasta el punto de producir terror.

-¿Qué… que demonios eres?- cuestionó Sruntk dubitativo, avanzando un paso de reversa.

-Yo soy Goku, un saiyajin criado en la tierra, último vasallo del príncipe Vegeta, y como tal, tengo que hacerte pagar por negarte a su palabra…- respondió con tal seriedad que fue sorprendente hasta para él. Sruntk empuñó una mano y extendió otra lanzando una bola de Ki, la cual se desvaneció antes de siquiera tocarlo. –Bueno, entonces me toca a mí…- dijo Goku echando sus manos hacía atrás.

-¡ejército! ¡Ataquen!- ordenó el purpura, al mismo tiempo que todos sus subordinados alzaban el vuelo.

-¡Kame - Hame…!- angostó la mirada y se deleitó con la última imagen del rostro aterrado de Sruntk. -¡HAAAA!- gritó mientras la luz se desprendía de sus manos.

Sruntk la intentó retener, pero su báculo sólo soportó un par de segundos antes de pulverizarse. La luz dio de lleno sobre su rostro, quemando cada centímetro de su piel en sólo escasos momentos, arrasando con los hombres de su ejercicio, de los cuales no quedaba nada, haciéndolos polvo para luego reducirlos a nada.

Goku bajó las manos con la respiración agitada, dejando frente a él nada más que la tierra agrietada y un gran cráter marcando el recorrido de su técnica. Calló de rodillas al suelo y perdió su transformación jalando aire con desesperación, mirando al frente para asegurarse de que todo había terminado. Y así había sido, pero eso los incluía a ellos también.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, mirando a un lado y perdiendo su vista en la lejanía, sin las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse, utilizando la consciencia y energía para concentrarse y revisar el Ki de sus amigos. Goten, moriría sin lugar a dudas en unos momentos más, quería pararse y correr en su auxilio, pero por más que quiso sus piernas no contestaron. Dejó ver una sonrisa sin nada de gracia, no sólo su hijo moriría, también él, Trunks y Vegeta, moriría por el sacrificio de su raza, por el honor de su rey, uno el cuál sería arrastrado en su derrota. Pero su hijo y Trunks no lo merecían, ellos ya no pertenecían a ese círculo único y exclusivo. No debían morir.

Entecerró los ojos perdiéndose en esa nube blanca que había experimentado antes de morir las veces anteriores, al menos ellos dos podrían ser revividos con las esferas del dragón, lo sentía por Vegeta, pero al menos podrían reunirse en el otro mundo, por la eternidad. Dejó ir un suspiro y sus ojos se nublaron levemente, vislumbrando un extraño objeto avanzar desde muy lejos, dejando un camino de polvo con su trayectoria.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos, aclarando la mirada para toparse con su salvación. La nave de Yajirobe voló un último peñasco antes de frenarse a sólo unos momentos frente a Goku, dedicándole una sonrisa y sacando una semilla rápidamente. Goku dobló sus labios en una mueca algo retorcida de emoción, capturando en su mano, en un último esfuerzo rápido, la semilla que su amigo le acaba de lanzar.

-Ya... Yajirobe... salva... salva a los demás...- titubeó tratando por todos los medios mantenerse despierto.

-no te preocupes Goku, creo que llegué justo a tiempo...- respondió y volvió a arrancar su nave para ir a auxiliar a los demás. Goku arrastró la mano sobre la tierra hasta alcanzar su rostro, metiendo entre sus labios la pequeña semilla, sintiendo la energía, la vida y las fuerzas volver, pero aún así, sus ojos se cerraron, estaba realmente agotado. Reguló su respiración mientras la calma invadía su mente, mezclada con una nueva felicidad e incertidumbre, un loco deseo y una esperanza. Estaba completo.

[...]

-¡Hey papá, eso fue increíble!- dijo Gohan posando su mano sobre su hombro, mostrando una sonrisa emocionada.

-amm, gracias hijo...- contestó avanzando a su lado y terminando de reunirse con el resto.

-¡Goku! ¡eso fue fenomenal! ¡creímos que moririamos todos! ¡Jamás creí que aún tuvieras ese poder, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme!- exclamó Krillin entusiasmado, mirando a su amigo con esa admiración y cariño de siempre. El saiyajin le dedicó una sonrisa apoyando su mano en su cabeza. Giró su vista al frente y se topó con esos adolecentes medio humanos, revisándose el cuerpo y con un muy marcado alivio en su rostro.

-¡Goten! ¡Hijo, ¿estás bien?!- cuestionó avanzando rápido en su dirección, el mencionado le volteó a ver dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazando a su padre en reacción.

-¡Papá! ¡Gracias, nos volviste a salvar a todos!- dijo y Goku dejó ir un suspiro sin responder a eso, solo presionó un poco más a su hijo antes de soltarlo y sonreírle paternalmente.

-debo admitir que esos trucos funcionaron muy bien…- bromeó Mr. Satán parado a un lado de los saiyajins.

-gracias por cuidar a mis hijos…- dijo y el humano solo asintió, como si de verdad hubiera hecho gran cosa. –Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Buu?- preguntó y el humano levantó la vista apuntando el frente, donde el rosado sonreía y hacia caras chistosas para hacer reír a Pan y a Bra.

-él y Yamcha, que habían sido paralizados, volvieron a su estado natural cuando la esfera del báculo estalló con la potencia de tu Ki…- explicó Gohan mirando tiernamente a su hija.

-¡vaya! ¡Eso es perfecto!- dijo y finalmente viajó su vista a unos cuantos metros de ahí, donde el príncipe saiyajin descansaba recargado en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

Se apartó del grupo discretamente, en un momento en donde todos comenzaron una conversación escandalosa y seguramente sin sentido. Clavó sus ojos en esa figura, en ese rostro, en esos labios que finalmente habían podido ser suyos, en ese amor el cual ahora no tenía duda de no ser correspondidos, él era su amor.

Se paró frente a él y dejó ir un suspiro pensando en que decir, sonriendo involuntariamente con la idea de poder verlo entero, sano y salvo nuevamente, sin poder sacar o borrar de sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos esa sensación y esas palabras que ambos habían decidido sacar, y expresar.

-Hola…- saludó y Vegeta abrió los ojos, mirándolo con esa frialdad e indiferencia que siempre.

-buen trabajo, soldado…- contestó y sonrió de lado, soltando un siseó divertido.

-es un placer, príncipe…- musitó y ambos se perdieron en el encuentro sorprendente de sus miradas, examinándose y diciéndose todo con el simple hecho de tenerse así, de ese modo tan único, con esa conexión infinita y extraordinaria.

-¡oye Goku!- dijo Krillin sacándolos de su mundo, viéndose rodeados por todos sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta. –Volviste a hacer de las tuyas…- agregó y el mencionado negó un poco con la cabeza. –Gracias…- dijo estando a punto de decir algo más, pero un brazo femenino lo envió hacia atrás.

Chi-Chi y Bulma se pararon al frente del grupo, ambas con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en las caderas y los brazos cruzados respectivamente. Los dos saiyajins se tensaron al momento, mirando con miedo inocultable el enfado de las mujeres, quienes, si hubieran podido, los habrían exterminado con las miradas. Goku se puso firme al igual que Vegeta, deseando luchar con el ejército entero de Sruntk otra vez antes de enfrentarse a esas mujeres. Chi-Chi angostó la mirada y al mismo tiempo, las dos dieron un paso al frente mostrando los dientes como si fuesen animales a punto de atacar. Los dos hombres retrocedieron uno, ampliando los ojos y echándose para atrás en un acto de reflejo.

-¡bueno, suficiente de agradecimientos!- rugió Chi, escudriñando en el rostro de su marido, quien ya comenzaba a sudar frío.

-todos los vimos, así que no pueden negarlo…- agregó Bulma en un tono más bajo, pero igualmente encolerizado. Goku viajó sus ojos por sus compañeros y amigos, buscando una respuesta, pero estos evitaron su mirada girando su vista a otro lado. Y algunos como Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Videl y Tien, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada. Vegeta notó aquel acto y se ruborizó al entender de qué hablaban, negando levemente con la cabeza y perdiendo toda idea o palabra que decir ante eso.

-así que dime Goku…- musitó Chi-Chi cerrando los ojos y dejando ir un suspiro. -¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO DEL BESO?!- gritó embravecida empuñando sus manos y dejando ver su dentadura en una quijada muy apretada.

Goku se rascó la nuca y miró a Vegeta de reojo, dejando ver una sonrisa nerviosa. –bueno… eso fue…-

[…]

Miró al frente y tomó su otro guante del cajón, colocándoselo lentamente, mientras memorizaba lo sucedido hacía ya dos semanas. Esa batalla y esos enemigos cruzaban en sus pensamientos desde entonces, pero nada le atormentaba más que aquellas palabras y ese extraño detalle. Agitó la cabeza para esfumar esos recuerdos, dándose la vuelta y avanzando a la puerta de su habitación, girando la perilla y bajando las escaleras con suma tranquilidad.

En la cocina estaba Bulma con una taza de café en las manos, leyendo unos planos y realizando algunas anotaciones en un pedazo de papel que tenía a un lado. Vegeta terminó de bajar y su esposa le miró dedicándole una sonrisa. El príncipe respondió con un asentimiento leve, parándose frente al refrigerador y sacando una botella de agua, la cual consumió completa en escasos segundos.

-¿otra vez a entrenar?- cuestionó Bulma en cuanto pasó a su lado silenciosamente.

-así es, alguien tiene que proteger a este planeta, y te aseguro que la próxima vez seré yo quien acabe con aquel que se atreva a irrumpir con mi tranquilidad…- aseguró formando una media sonrisa.

-claro, como digas cariño…- reafirmó ella y se levantó con los papeles en la mano. –por cierto, acabo de descubrir cosas muy interesantes sobre esa nave, tienen una tecnología muy avanzada, pero nada es suficiente para una genio como yo…- dijo mostrando unos momentos los planos de la nave nodriza de Sruntk, la cual había arrastrado hasta C.C. analizando todo en su laboratorio.

Vegeta asintió desinteresadamente, mientras Bulma dedicaba un breve beso en su mejilla y se marchaba por el pasillo leyendo y tomando más café de su taza. El príncipe dejó ir un largo suspiro, tomando fuerzas para volver a caminar en dirección a la salida, endureciendo el rostro y deseando por todos los medios actuar indiferente. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con ese hombre que llevaba unos minutos esperándole afuera, pero fue inevitable no sonrojarse al mirarlo, pues este estaba con una rodilla en el suelo y con la mano sobre su pecho, guardándole el mayor respeto posible.

-¿listo para el entrenamiento, mi príncipe?- cuestionó formando esa sonrisa enloquecedora de siempre, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los de Vegeta.

-¡Déjate de tonterías Kakarotto!- exclamó avergonzado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Goku se levantó y sonrió bromista.

-de acuerdo, tranquilo…- dijo y miró al cielo unos momentos. -¿listo para irnos?- preguntó y Vegeta asintió antes de que ambos alzaran el vuelo.

-esta vez ten por seguro que ganaré yo…- espetó el príncipe con orgullo marcado en su voz.

-como usted diga…- respondió Goku y ambos se miraron para sonreírse. –sabes, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría lo habría hecho mucho más antes…- dijo y Vegeta dejó ir una risa irónica. -¿no te alegra que podamos estar juntos sin necesidad de enfrentarnos a la muerte o competir todo el tiempo?- cuestionó y su congénere solo asintió un poco. –vaya, estoy muy emocionado, Chi me pregunto si estaba enfermo, pero ¡maldición! No puedo decirle, creo que se me nota mucho un cambio últimamente, les he dicho que es fruto del entrenamiento…-

-¿acaso nunca te callas?- interrumpió Vegeta con falsa molestia en la voz.

-bueno, puedo callarme para besarte…- respondió y las mejillas de Vegeta volvieron a colorarse, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-¡eres un tonto!- exclamó haciendo un mohín disgustado.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Tranquilo Vegeta! ¡Solo lo hare si tú quieres!- exclamó y el mencionado se cubrió la cara con la mano. -¡¿acaso quieres ahora?!- preguntó buscando la mirada del príncipe.

-¡ya cállate!- gritó sin dejar de cubrir su rostro apenado.

-¡Ho Vegeta, eres un pervertido! ¡Al menos espera a que lleguemos a las montañas!- dijo emocionado, haciendo notar más las ganas que sentía él por llegar de una vez.

-¡QUE CIERRES EL PICO KAKAROTTO!- exclamó dejando ver su rostro retorcido por algo similar a la vergüenza y felicidad. Goku le miró con las cejas levantadas en su expresión ilusa, haciendo que el príncipe se girara al frente y frunciera el ceño. –Eres un tonto…- dijo convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin, acelerando su velocidad increíblemente, dejando al otro muy atrás.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Vegeta!- gritó transformándose igualmente y surcando el cielo con su estela de luz.

"_Entonces seré tu fiel sirviente, siguiéndote ciegamente hasta poder cumplir hasta tu más mínimo capricho.  
Sirviéndote de cuantas maneras pueda ser posible.  
Dando mi vida en tu honor si es necesario.  
Por qué no hace falta que lo pidas,  
Seré tu fiel soldado._

_Until the day I die  
I´ll spill my heart for you.  
Until the day I die  
I´ll spill my heart."_

_Fin._

* * *

_Que les pareció? O.O!?_

_Creo que pasaron muchas cosas en el cap, demasiadas, y a mi consideración creo que se justificó el título y todo n.n!_

_Iba a tener un final trágico y triste, pero bueno, me dije que era mejor así, que fueran felices, jeje, si no faltarían unos dos caps._

_Bueno, sólo para futuras referencias, si no quedó claro, (y es que creo que no quedó) iniciaron una relación secreta xD!_

_Si les gustó o no díganmelo, acepto quejas, comentarios constructivos, lo que sea, dejen su comentario! Eso sí, no acepto devoluciones! Jaja ok eso que._

_Bueno, gracias si llegaron hasta aquí! Saludos, cuídense y suerte! Ojala y nos sigamos viendo por aquí!_


End file.
